Addictions
by Cocoloco123
Summary: Everyone has Addictions.Secrets are being kept in the Cullen family.But secrets are always revealed.Edward and Alice are being distant.Bella is changing - in more ways then one.Bells X Jazz.Vamps,other supernatural beings. Full summery inside! Rated T-M
1. Secrets, Changes and Feelings

**Inspired by **_This Addiction by Alkaline Trio_

**Summery.**

**Everyone has Addictions. All in different forms, alcohol, drugs…even blood. Secrets are being kept in the Cullen family but secrets are meant to be broken. Edward and Alice are being distant. Bella is changing - in more ways then one. Bells X Jazz. Vamps, other supernatural beings. Very OCC story. Edward and Alice bashing. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. I used _Wikipedia_ for parts**** of this chapter. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**1.**** Secrets**

**JasperPOV**

As I sat in the common, plastic blue chairs of the noisy cafeteria, I scanned the emotions that were whirling around the room. The adolescent teenager's emotions never changed, no matter where in the world we were, which school or century. I shifted in my seat, my black, torn jeans scratching against the rough plastic, crossing my ankles, and leaning back into the flimsy plastic, careful not to put my full weight on the chair; I had learnt over the years how to control my strength as well as other things.

There are _so manyemotions people were capable of feeling. So many different combinations; for example interpersonal anger and disgust could blend to form contempt. There are least three different main categories in emotions – and me, being an empath needed to know each and every one; In humans and vampires, emotion involves "physiological arousal, expressive behaviours, and conscious experience." Emotion is associated with mood, temperament, personality, disposition, and motivation. Motivations direct and energize behaviour, while emotions provide the affective component to motivation, positive or negative._

Right now, I was getting a lot of negatives. I picked at the foul smelling human food, tearing the piece of white bread into pieces, to give the illusion that I had less on my plate then I did to start of with. _My_ emotions had started to turn sour, as a result, the 'family' at the table, where getting a little pissed off. I didn't see why they felt the need to feel pissed off at me; it was _their_ fault that I was in this sour mood. Alice and Edward's fault specifically.

Ever since we'd come back to Forks, after Edward's "suicide scare", everyone, everything…was, well, a bit _off_. Something had happened to the family dynamic.

Rose was starting to feel a sisterly love to Bella, which didn't shock me as much as it should have. Most of the hostility, and jealousy was all but a flicker in her emotional spectrum. Emmett…well Emmett, hadn't really changed much, except that he was more protective of the family.

Carlisle and Esme were the same; the only thing that _did_ change for them was that they realized that Edward was a 'very sensitive person'. Their words, not mine. Personally, I've always thought that Edward had been stuck at the age he was changed – physically _and mentally. So, it was obvious to me that Edward's emotional state was also frozen, much like his teenage body. But, of course, I didn't voice this aloud; I didn't want to Esme and Carlisle, the parental figures, to think any worse of me._

The people who had changed the most in the coven were Alice, Edward and his supposed mate, Bella.

Alice had practically done a 360. Ever since I had first met her emotions had always been pleasant; usually only ranging from Love, Happiness and Hope and most importantly, they were all _genuine_. She didn't have a bad bone in her body. At least, that was before Edward's mini breakdown earlier this year. Now, she still has the same emotions but they were almost as if they were a front to mask her _real emotions.. What she had been feeling lately was deceit and anger. Every single bone in her body was bad. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but I __really _didn't like the new Alice. Basically, she was a bitch. And because she was a bitch, we had drifted apart. We hardly talked; we barely saw each other outside of school. Instead of making me feel hope, like she once did, she was making me feel hope_less_.

Besides the usual depression, and self-pity, a few new emotions were added to the mix of Edward's usual emotional spectrum; Rage, lust and possessiveness. I wasn't exactly sure why the new emotions were added but I had a feeling he was trying to keep them a secret. Edward had been growing distant, from the rest of the family, excluding Alice. Bella, apparently had noticed that Edward had started to got lost in his own little world as well. The only person that could get through to him was Alice, surprisingly. The two seemed inseparable, joined at the hip. They would go hunting together, go on trips, and sit together. Maybe it was because they had similar gifts; they could communicate better with each other because of their powers. But my gut told me that I knew, deep down, what was really going on. It was my brain, my emotions, that was blocking the truth from my mind and thoughts.

Bella had changed a lot. She had grown a backbone, which was a nice change to the girl that used to follow Edward around like a lost puppy. Her new attitude was feistier and it seemed as if she had lost that naïveté that everyone has when they're young. Apparently, she had finally grown up into a woman, in all sense of the word. She didn't blush when Emmett or some other teenage human made an innuendo, nor did she seem confused by the innuendo's either. Her personality had changed, and finally she had become her own person. She had found her own sense of style, she wasn't dressing like a tom-boy anymore, and she also wasn't letting Alice dress her up. I had heard, from the other humans, that she had turned 'emo'. I found it ironic, as 'emo' was slang for 'emotional'; Bella was anything but emotional. She didn't switch between different emotions as quickly as the rest of the teenagers; she had the usual emotions of an adult. I had also found out that stereotypes was a big thing in the modern society – the way you dress and what kind of music you listened to were judged daily.

The sharp sting of anger and betrayal shot through my mind and body snapping my attention back to the present. I quickly scanned for the source of such unhappy emotions. My eyes wandered quickly around the cafeteria and landed back on Bella.

Bella's eyes were trained on both Alice and Edward. As I watched her, her face contorted into disbelief. Both Alice and Edward's attentions were elsewhere, as well as Rosalie and Emmett. As i searched her eyes to try and find an answer I thought I could see her eyes darken to black, but they had turned back to her usual dark blue eyes by the time she'd look back at Emmett and Rose. She glanced at me out of her peripheral vision and caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking what was wrong, but she just smiled sadly and shook her head indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

At the end of the school day, Alice and Edward announced that they needed to go hunting causing Bella to scoff. As we were all standing around, crowding around Edward's Volvo trying to decided who would drive who home, all of the family had heard it. Edward looked at Bella with a concerned expression although his emotions mirrored Alice's; Desire and anticipation. Looks like they were hoping for good game tonight.

"Nothing." She replied, her tone flat. She then turned on her heal and stalked back toward her truck. Only seconds later, she was screeching out of the car park, driving home.

Alice and Edward proceeded to jump into the Volvo and I followed Emmett and Rose over to the ruby red beauty that was Rose's car. In minutes we were heading into the house.

Once I had dropped my book bag off at the house, I decided to go see Bella on impulse. I had need to see if she was safe. I ran to her house since it was faster and it would also raise less suspicion from the rest of the people in the house. Once I had arrived at her house, I could hear her heartbeat from the second level of the house. She was in her bedroom. Conveniently, there was tree placed outside of her window. Instead of climbing up the tree and copying Eddie's stalker tendencies, I jumped, and landed on her window sill. I froze, crouched, holding onto the sides of the window on impulse. I didn't know what exactly she was doing in her bedroom, and being her bedroom, I didn't want to invade her privacy. I scanned her poster covered walls, the bright colours complimenting the white and grey painted walls. _Complimenting? Crap…I was hanging around the house to much._

My eyes landed on Bella's pacing form, her long legs bare and pale. My mind slowly caught up the fact that I was crouching on her window sill, ogling Bella who was wearing a tank top with very short shorts. I felt like a peeping tom but I couldn't focus on anything but Bella. Silently thanking God, that she hadn't noticed me yet, I shifted slightly, noticing that she was on her cell phone. There was a male voice on the other side of the phone, his voice deep.

"Izzy! You know you need it! Remember what happened last time you held it out for this long? We're coming to forks tomorrow to help you get some." Said the unfamiliar voice. _Who is it? Why was he calling her Izzy?_

"I'lll be fine Ry. I think i need to be focusing on the more important things that the moment. Like the fact that Alice and Eddie aren't acting very brotherly and sisterly at the moment." _What the hell did she mean by that?_

"Don't worry Iz. We'll help you through it when we come to see you tomorrow. I'll bring you guitar" _'Ry'_ said, his voice filled with reassurance.

"Thank you." She said, her voice full of affection. "You have no idea how much I miss you. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up. _Who in the world was this 'RY'? He better _not_ have feelings for Bella. _

I took a few deep breaths, trying to suppress the strange feeling down. Once i was sure i was under control again, i knocked the window. She opened the window, and her emotions changed to fear and wariness_. Of course, she should feel _fear _I tried killing her__ on her 18th birthday_.

"Jasper," she breathed. "H-how long have you—how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're hiding something really big and that it's causing your emotions to go crazy," I explained, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Oh…it's nothing, really," she insisted. I could easily tell that she didn't want anyone knowing what she was talking about.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are your emotions running so high? And why are you craving something so strongly?" I spoke softly. _Was she on drugs? Was that what they were talking about? I guess it would make sense…_

"You might want to come in…"She said, stepping away from the window. I climbed in and sat in the rocking chair while she sat on the foot of her bed.

"Jasper, you may think I don't know how hard it is for you and the rest of the family to…you know...control yourself around humans… But I do," she spoke quietly, but quickly in a pained tone.

_What? _Bella must have seen something in my expression as she started talking again. "I know, I know. You think there is no way a human can feel the way you do."

I nodded, letting her know that was exactly what I thought.

"Yeah, I thought you'd think that. Listen Jasper, no one knows this… well - only Jacob, Charlie and a group of friends that have helped me in Arizona…Please don't tell or let it slip your mind. I _will tell them eventually but I can't…not right know-" She cut her self off as her eyes began to darken._

"I promise, I won't tell anyone anything…just at least tell someone." I spoke softly.

She bit her lip and seemed to search for something and apparently found what she was looking for as she carried on with her explanation.

"Ok, Thank you Jasper…" She took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, as if preparing herself. "I-I'm not as human as everyone thinks." She stated, her voice barley above a whisper.

I froze. I felt as if i was going into shock. So she is on drugs. The only supernatural creatures were vampires, werewolves and shifters. Though the darkening of her eyes didn't seem to hint toward her being a shifter…unless…Demon?

No. She was defiantly on drugs.

_Why? Why would she want to ruin herself like this? Ruining herself by chemicals that twisted the way people saw the world._

"What are you then?" I asked, completely confused and a little worried. I decided that if i went along with her thoughts that i could learn a lot more about what she was taking or what was wrong with her.

"A-A Demon" She whispered, stuttering. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. Before i knew it, i had rushed over to her and pulled her into my chest. I rocked her back and forth for a while until her small sobs stopped. Finally her tears stopped, I pulled her away from my chest so I could see her face. Her eyes where tinted with specks of silver around the navy blue orbs; it was a lot like the moon was reflecting onto the dark blue ocean. She looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions but" I paused, trying to get the words out, "I can't remember much about demons…" I trailed off; thankfully she took the hit and smiled a small smile.

"Most of the emotions that you were feeling from me were for blood…I haven't had any since a year ago and we're supposed to drink at least once a month – a few of my friends are coming here from Arizona to get me back on track."

"What was that on the phone about Alice and Edward 'doing things brother and sister shouldn't do'?" I asked, hesitating. It was the question that had been on my mind since i had got here. She immediately stiffened.

"The-T…They're cheating on us Jazz. That's why they've been going off doing things together." She paused. Glancing up at me, she continued. "I know that because Demons have two powers - one is that we know people's darkest secrets and each Demon has their own power; mine is that I can control the weather…"She said, her voice devoid of any emotion. I froze. My first instinct was to call her a liar and go back to the house to see Alice and prove that Bella had been lying. But as soon as I thought that, i mentally slapped myself. I scanned her emotions - She wasn't lying. Why would Alice do this to me? To Bella! Oh Bella...she must have seen everything they've done.

"I'm going to get divorce papers from Carlisle tonight…I won't tell him why; don't worry…" I whispered. For some reason, I knew that Bella would never lie to me. I had complete trust in this girl.

We stayed like that for hours in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. I didn't know what to feel. I was angry, I was sad…but somehow I didn't feel as devastated as I thought I would be. I felt as if I knew, somehow, and that was why I wasn't reacting. To be honest, after I had gotten over the shock, I realized that I didn't care less. I was…_happy. _Content to be let out of the relationship that had been built on lies.

I slowly pulled away from Bella and let out a breath.

"I'll go and get changed…I-I'll pick you up later…if that's what you wan-" For some reason, i started to stutter like a school boy.

"Sure…thanks" She said and hugged me tightly before going into the bathroom.

When I opened the door to the house I saw Alice and Edward casually lounging on the white sofa surrounding the coffee table. _The cheating bastards._

"Where have you been?"Alice asked, her voice suspicious. I quickly blocked my thoughts from Edward, taking a minute to answer the Ice queen. Edward looked at me suspiciously; narrowing his eyes, following me as I moved around the room, taking off my shirt as I started walking up the stars.

"Uh….Hunting" I quickly came up with an easy lie, hoping that they'd believe it, "Is Carlisle here?" I asked, already heading towards the stair case.

She nodded and pointed to Carlisle's study.

I ran up the stairs, and changed my clothes; Edward and the rest of the guys would know something was up if I came home smelling of Bella. Once I'd changed my clothes, I knocked on the wooden door, the noise echoing down the hallway.

"Come in." Carlisle said, as he opened the door.

**AN: Hope you liked!**

**I'm rewriting this story – this chapter has already been edited. If you want to read the rest of the story you can find it on under the same username.**


	2. Where's Jasper?

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**2.**** Where's Jasper?**

**BellaPOV**

**_(A/N: Imagine, that it's exactly like the part in the first Twilight film, but with different wording)  
_**_I was standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods; the cold, misty air caused my skin prickle with goose bumps. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as someone with sickly sweet breath stood behind me. Judging by how the breath hit the back of my neck, the person was taller than my 5'8._

"_Say it." Edward's voice came from behind me, "Say it. Out loud." He commanded. I felt the urge to roll my eyes. How the hell did he think that he could tell me what to do? I mentally sighed, and did as he asked. I figured the quicker I did what he wanted, the quicker he'd go away, right?_

"_Where's Jasper?" _

I awoke from my dream, feeling happier then I had been the last couple of weeks. I had a feeling that it had something to do with the talk me and Jasper had. As I got up from bed, a few giggles slipped from my lips without my permission. Jesus, the dream wasn't even that funny.

I walked to the bathroom, still in my pyjamas, barefoot, hearing the quiet clicking of bones in my feet as I walked. Cringing, I quickly stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on.  
Once I had done my usual routine, I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans on. Dumping the washing on the red desk chair, I plugged in my hair dryer and blow dried my hair. I glanced at the clock, and saw that I had plenty of time left to finish my morning ritual. I straightened my hair, feeling pleased with the end result. My white, almost-silver, hair was long and silky. Yes, I think the colour suited me well. I grabbed black liquid eyeliner from my make up bag, and quickly used the small brush to outline my blue eyes, adding a small tick at the outer corner of each eye. Once I'd made sure that I'd turned everything off, I shoved the black and white striped jacket onto my arms while my feet slipped into my white, ankle high converse. Grabbing the washing, I swung my backpack onto my back and swiftly down the stairs.

Once I had dumped the washing in the washing machine, I quickly ate some toast and poured some coffee into my new portable flask, and made my way to the door with my standard iPod earphones shoved into my pierced ears.

When I finally got to my truck, my eyes caught sight of something, so mouth watering, it caused my head banging to stop, midway through one of my favourite songs. _Sorry, Rou Reynolds, but I'm going to have to shut you up for a minute…maybe 10._

Jasper was leaning against the lovely, silver Ducati bike that vaguely remembered seeing once or twice over at the Cullen house. It took me three seconds to process the bike before my brain caught up, and I realized that Jasper was here. Outside of my house.  
My eyes ran up and down his body, trying to take in as much as I could before he noticed. Gone were the button downs and sweaters. Jasper in the button downs and sweaters was quite hot. Jasper in loose black jeans, checked shirt and cowboy boots was down right sexy. Even if he did look slightly clichéd, in the whole 'hot bad boy, with a sexy fashion sense'. I mean, he even had his_ Ducati_, with him!

I had to blink a few times to let my brain catch up, yet again. Maybe my brain was still caught up in the funny dream from earlier. I mean, this was _Jasper._ I hardly knew him. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

_Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the view. Men do exactly the same all the time._ The devil sitting on my shoulder, apparently, also liked the new Jasper.

I saw his lips move, though I didn't hear what he said as I was still distracted, trying to decide which tiny person on each shoulder was right.

His lips pulled up into a slow lazy smirk as he felt my emotions. But, unfortunately for me, the smirk only drew my attention to his lips.

"Hey, J," I managed to squeak out, while trying to figure out what the hell the odd look on his face meant.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I tucked my iPod into my backpack.

"Uh. Yeah, totally fine." Jasper answered his voice rough.

"Let's go," He said, gesturing toward the sleek and lethal looking bike. The bike suited Jasper _very well._

After making sure I was holding onto Jasper's waist tightly and safely he sped off to school. As we past cars, and innocent passerby's, I smirked to myself. I could only imagine what we would look like once we arrived._ Chick flick anyone?_

**EdwardPOV**

After hearing the teenagers thoughts and conversations it was obvious that some new students were on an exchange trip to visit Forks High. They were only going to stay for a few days before they went back to Phoenix.

Suddenly, there was a roar of a motorbike near by causing the family and I to turn towards the parking space a few feet away from us. I almost chocked with rage. Bella was riding on Jasper's bike. _She could injure herself, damn it! _Then, I saw where her arms were placed. They were wrapped tightly around his waist and they both seemed completely at ease with each other.

A few teenagers thoughts turned vile as they stared at the pair. It disgusted me that they would think such things. It was different if they were as old as Alice and I were. The pair either didn't notice, or ignored the few stares and catcalls as they climbed off of the bike. Jasper helped her off by holding her hand. I could feel my eyes turn black as jealousy took over, the green monster roaring its ugly head.  
Once they had both removed their motorbike gear they talked for a while, both standing close to each other. Bella's newly dyed white hair was a huge contrast to the dark blue of her eyes – I couldn't understand why she would want to _dye her hair.  
Emmett, Rose and Alice all wore shocked expressions; I couldn't help but read their thoughts._

_Hmm. If I didn't have Emmett, I wouldn't mind switching teams for Bells._-Rose. I scowled at the disgusting thoughts. Since when did Rose even like Bella?

_Why in the world is Bella dressed like that? Why is she with Jasper? The slut! Sure I'm in love with Edward but I still Love him! It doesn't mean that the bitch can have Jazzy. -_ Alice

I looked across at Bella and Jasper as I heard Jasper's thoughts.  
_Bella looks good in my jacket. I'm going to have to try really hard not to think of her when I'm around Eddie now that I have that image printed in my mind... – _Jasper. Why did he cut of his mental 'voice'? He must be hiding something important. They continued to talk, mostly about music…or at least I think they were talking about music…I had never heard of _'The Smiths'_ or _'The Cure'_…maybe they were talking about a book?

I was about to turn toward Alice and see what she wanted to do about the pair when I caught a glimpse of someone's thoughts from behind Bella and Jasper.

_Izzy really needs it. Her eyes are getting worse_…- I quickly figured out that this was one of the exchange students. We didn't have an 'Izzy' at our school.

Finally, we had gathered ourselves started to walk up to Jazz and Bella but before anyone could ask why they were _together_ on Jasper's motorbike and why _Bella's_ arms where around _Jasper's_ waist, I got interrupted.

"Hey sexy," A woman's voice called out.

Bella turned around and let out a squeal. A girl and boy who both apparently knew Bella were walking towards them. The boy was slightly taller then Jasper's 5'10 height. I could tell that he was arrogant in his looks and his ability to fight as his eyes scanned each male, quickly assessing their strength. The girl had short, chin length natural honey blond hair. Her eyes were bright green, almost unnaturally so. She was about 5"5, and wore light blue denim jeans and some sort of band-tee. The brightly coloured lettering and pictures on the white shirt that said _'Architects'. The girl run up to Bella and gave her a squeeze, smiling as she did so. God, she was beautiful for a human._

I cleared my throat, thankfully gaining everyone's attention.  
"Who are these?" I asked Bella annoyed, the jealousy taking over again. _Why hadn't she told me about them before?_

"Oh, just old friends from phoenix." She replied easily and stepped out of the hug.

**A/N: Hey! I know it's really short but I was in a hurry,** **hope you liked it!**


	3. Secrets and Confusion

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**3.**** Land of Confusion.**

**EdwardPOV**

While I was trying to think why she'd never mentioned them before, Bella scanned the family's faces. Her eyes lingered on Jasper as they smiled at each other and Jasper winked. _Why would he wink? They hardly know each other. _Bella's smile widened and her eyes glazed over, becoming almost cloudy. I think she called it 'dazzling'. After she blinked a few times, her eyes cleared; they seemed to be giving a silent conversation.

"What are their names?" I asked. It looked like I was the one who was going to have to lead this conversation.

"Well, this is Nick and Gabrielle," she answered, gesturing to both of them.

"So, I'm guessing this is Eddie, Tinkerbelle, Emmett, Rose and Jasper," Nick said, looking at each of us. I couldn't help the growl that built up in my chest growled; I hated the nickname 'Eddie' or any other nickname for that matter. Bella smirked and shared a look with Gabrielle.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Bella asked her friends. I tried very hard, to not let my mind jump to conclusions.

"'Course, they're in the music room. You can have the rest tonight." Gabrielle answered her voice mesmerizing and exotic.

It took me a few seconds to notice that I couldn't get a read on any one of the humans that had just joined us. I'd have to have a talk with Carlisle later; I know that I had heard them earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so many thoughts where whirling around in my head. I couldn't get Gabrielle's voice out of my head. The second I saw her, she made me feel like she was the most trustworthy person in the world. That I could tell her all of my secrets and desires.

"I have a lot of…_things_ that you don't know about, Edward," Bella replied harshly, while Gabrielle snickered. _Why was she laughing?_

"What sort of things?" Alice chimed in, completely confused. When she spoke, I caught a glimpse of Jasper's thoughts before he began to fade out again. What was he up to? -_ Papers yet…- _Jasper mussed. What did he mean by that? If it was for school, I doubt that he would block me.

The shrill sound of a bell rang though each little white speaker causing the students to start heading their separate ways. That was one of the bad things about going to school. You had a time schedule.

Once Gabrielle and Nick heard the bell, they turned and headed toward the reception to get their 'Welcome packs' that the school provided to new students. Bella looked between the family and her friends for a moment, debating who to stay with. Once she said her goodbyes she quickly ran to catch up with Gabrielle and Nick.

After having an hour in our registration rooms we had our first lesson. I had English with Bella. The lesson went by quickly without getting any answers from Bella. When we were in the halls between lessons I made sure to keep my arm around her waist so that all the human boys would stay away.

The next class was music with Mr. Williams. We met up with Alice and Jasper before entering the room. The walls were painted red with a small black stage against one of the walls. The chairs and tables were facing the stage, and the teacher's desk was off in the corner where the stage ended. Once I was settled in my seat, I took a closer look at the stage, and saw that there was a violin and a harp placed on the stage. The wood of the violin was a deep brown and looked as if it had something carved into it. The golden harp was sitting near the corner of the stage, the fine strings perfectly straight and looked well played. There were Celtic carvings on the smooth wood which looked similar to the violin. Two black cases littered the floor to keep each instrument protected.

Bella got up from her seat from the middle of Alice and I. Alice moved over a seat and sent her secret smirk my way while Jasper's attention was elsewhere. A few more adolescents came through the door, the smell of their hair gel and perfumes floating about the air. Gabrielle came through the door her small dainty feet made no sound as she walked in big, black chunky platform boots as she walked over toward the teacher and Bella. Nick came in a few minutes later, carrying a black case filled with some sort of instrument that smelt of blackwood.

Once the girls were done talking to the teacher they climbed onto the stage and sat in each chair. Bella was sitting on the stool next to the harp. Gabrielle quickly started to tune her violin, with Bella and Nick following suit. Glancing at Nick I noticed that he had a bagpipe in his hands. The pipes were apparently made out of blackwood.

I didn't know that Bella played the harp. _Why was she being all secretive all of a sudden?_

Mr. Williams then climbed onto the stage and introduced them each by name and said what instruments they were going to be playing. They all shared a glance and started to play. The song was a seductive and completely unique. Gabrielle started of the song using the delicate bow and glided the fine strings across each other while moving her fingers along the neck. Then Nick joined in, the deep sound of the bag pipe fitting in perfectly with the violin. And then finally, Bella placed her fingers onto the strings and gently pulled on each string, creating a fluid tune. It was a haunting almost sad melody. The sound of the harp and bagpipe was carried around the room with the violin weaving each instrument together. The pull each instrument had was almost irresistible. It was like a drug. I _needed_ to hear more of it; I would have done anything to keep listening.  
All too soon they stopped, and shared a glance before Nick spoke in a hushed voice to the girls.

"Well, then. It looks like we did a good job."

After a few minutes of shocked silence, the class clapped and Gabrielle, Nick and Bella packed up their instruments with obvious care. They climbed off of the stage and as I glanced at Alice, her eyes were fixed on Bella, her thoughts screaming with Jealousy. Now, that wouldn't do.

I began to think of going to the meadow with Alice after the lesson finished, carefully sneaking away so that no one would think of anything out of the ordinary. I thought about what I was going to do to her and her to me. She smirked suddenly and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She had seen it then.

_Can't wait_ –She stated, obviously happy with the idea I had.

I was almost jumping out of my seat with impatience when finally, the bell shrieked for and it was time for the next lesson. In no time we were in my car and breaking the speed limit to arrive at a more secluded area.


	4. Powers?

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**4.**** Powers**

**JasperPOV**

Dropping my bike of at home, I ran at vampire speed to towards Bella's house feeling the need to protect her. As I ran, the strange thoughts and feelings came back from when stuck Nick, Gabrielle and Bella had played the song today at school. The urge to succumb to the black, silky darkness was almost irresistible. Every string, every note, every breath the trio breathed was enchanting. The song drew you in easily and made you want _more_.

Once I'd arrived I jumped onto the tree outside of her window. Bella was sitting comfortably in sweats, her long legs crossed on the bed. Gabrielle had her back against the foot of the bed as Nick got a backpack out and a few blood baggies from a hospital or a blood bank. Gabrielle had taken two brightly decorated mugs and a metal flask for Bella. I watched as Nick set down the five baggies on the floor and got a bottle of red wine. As Bella grabbed her flask, Nick filled each mug halfway full with the wine, and handed the nearly empty bottle to Bella. She tipped the bottle into the flask quickly and then reached over toward Nick who had the baggies of blood. I caught a glimpse of Bella's eyes as she grabbed a baggie, and my breathing hitched_. _Her eyes, dark blue were now a bright silver.

_Time Skip_

As I ran down the stairs my hand skimmed the smooth polished wood of the banister. My mind was still whirling with anger. Alice apparently hadn't been going to our room a lot lately; the papers were still there.

I walked passed the leather couch and smiled tightly in greeting at Carlisle and Esme. Grabbing my bag; I walked toward the door with my keys in hand.

"Where were you last night?" Carlisle asked. I almost snapped at him. They still treated me as if I was a teenager although they both knew that I was older than Carlisle.

"Are Alice and Edward here?" I asked, avoiding their question completely. They shook their heads, looking at me confused.

"No…They said they were going to see Bella and her new friends," Esme answered, her voice soft and innocent. I was barley able to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Sure they were," I said sarcastically. _God, could I sound anymore childish?_

They looked at me, confused still and judging by their emotions still wanting to know where I was.

"I was over at Bella's," I sighed.

Carlisle smiled proudly as Esme praised me on my control.

"That's wonderful son. Is her scent getting easier for her to handle? That reminds me, I haven't seen Bella in a while…" she trailed off.

"Her scent doesn't affect me anymore. I hardly even smell it." I answered as truthfully as I could without spilling Bella's secret.

After a few more minutes, they wondered off to other parts of the house, Esme to do her gardening and Carlisle to his office.

_Time skip_

I was sitting down with the family. Well, half of them anyway. Alice and Edward were no where to be seen. _I had an idea what they were doing._

The cafeteria doors opened and a few of the conversations suddenly stopped. I turned around to see what had happened and saw Bella along with Nick and Gabrielle entering, both Bella and Gabrielle were carrying their instruments in black cases. Bella glanced at our usual table and grinned as she saw me looking at her.

The trio moved toward the queue and my eyes zeroed in on Nick's hand on the small of Bella's back. A strange feeling past over me as if some sort of liquid had been poured over me, thick and slimy. It started from the crown of my head and slowly seeped down towards my arms and torso. It continued to spread through my body as if I'd been drugged. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the hand that was on Bella.

I felt a sharp kick on my shin and snapped my head around to look at Emmett. I glared at him and turned back toward the bastard who thought he could touch her. I was practically seething with rage.

I watched as they paid for their lunch and walked over toward our table, dodging random chairs and tables filled with the measly teenagers. I saw a smirk curl at Nick's lips as he bent down slightly to whisper something in Bella's ear. Her indescribably blue eyes flashed to mine, and pink flooded her pale, porcelain cheeks. She then proceeded to elbow Nick in the ribs with Gabrielle watching in amusement.  
By the time they reached the table, the weird slimy feeling had passed, but then I started to feel jealous. There were only four chairs left. Bella sat in the closest one to me, tucking one of her legs under her. Nick sat on the one that was close to Emmett, opposite me, but grabbed Gabrielle around the waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap. What was he _doing_? First Bella, now Gabrielle?

After greeting us, Bella looked around the table and her eyes caught sight of the empty chairs. Her eyes flashed black before quickly going back to the navy blue that she usually had. Apparently, she had some to the same conclusion I had.

"Hey," Rose replied, smiling, before going back to the food in front of her. _Could she rip it up _any_ smaller?_

"Hey baby sis!" Emmett boomed, his voice excited.

"Hey," I said gently, Bella smiled at us, and introduced her friends to Emmett and Rose before stealing a few french fries off of Emmett's tray.

Me and Emmett grinned at each other after watching the girls joke around with each other, happy that they where getting along so well. The grin slid off of my face as I saw Bella freeze from the corner of my eye. The happy, friendly vibe that was surrounding the table was now gone. The only people that weren't affected were the ones oblivious to the situation; Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice and Edward walked into the cafeteria and spotted our table easily, and sat down in the last two chairs that weren't occupied. The minute they sat down they tried to join into the conversations that were going around the table. They failed. Badly.

Bella was radiating anger which matched my own emotions perfectly. Edward and Alice were sending out waves of lust and satisfaction towards each other. And sadly, a quarter of the lust that Alice was feeling was directed at me. Rose was sending waves of sympathy, anger and protectiveness which was practically a carbon copy of Emmett's emotions. I'm guessing they figured out about Edward and Alice's activities on their own. Bella's anger was getting stronger causing her to take a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

The sky was cloudy all day and was forecasted that for the next few days. Which is why I found the sudden flashes of lightening slightly strange. No one else seemed to notice it though as Forks was used to the crappy weather. I caught site of Bella's hands clenched into fits under the table as she avoided looking at anyone at the table. She let her pitch black eyes focus on mine for a split second. I knew, then that it was Bella who was causing the storm. I knew that was one of the most dangerous powers a demon could have. I knew that it was stupid to let her live. I knew that demons that had very powerful powers were supposed to be killed, one way or another; it was common knowledge. It was dangerous for everyone, including the demon that possessed the power. Another flash of lightning, closer this time, flashed through the dark sky and the loud clap of thunder quickly followed it. I knew that I had to do something about the power. But I didn't care. I didn't care if I was breaking the rules to let her live. I didn't care about the power she had. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't her choice. She was born with it. She was stuck with it. Just like I was stuck with being a cold blooded murderer. Just like I was a vampire, she was a demon.

Nick's head snapped toward me, his eyes that were a light brown, now with specks of gold. I could tell by the expression of his face that he knew that I'd realized that it was Bella who was creating the small storm. He knew that I knew that it was only a fraction of what she could do. The only thing he didn't know was what I was going to do about it. And he was protective of both girls, just like I would be protective over Esme and Rose.

This all happened in a few minutes. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward, were still tearing at their food, shuffling it about on their plates. The human had stopped staring at our table half an hour ago and were still talking about what they were going to wear for prom, if the football team was going to win or what lesson they had next.

It was only me, Nick and Bella that had noticed the sudden change.

I spoke quietly to Bella, saying her name gently as Nick watched me, his eyes guarded as he silently threatened me. She looked up at me, her eyes still black and breathing heavily. Her emotions was what made me aware of that I never wanted for her to fear me ever again.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her, my voice hushed.

She nodded slowly and stood up pulling her striped jacket tighter around her. Once I had grabbed both of our bags, I gestured for her to go first. I could feel Edward and Alice's confusion and rage without even trying to tap into my ability. I faintly heard Nick create an excuse as to why we were randomly leaving. As he spoke, a slight sting of pain came from Gabrielle. I wanted to turn around and see what was wrong but by the time I had felt the small sting we were already out of the cafeteria doors and into the hallway. We walked quickly, me with my arm around her waist, her with her arms around her stomach, her tiny fists still curled with rage. She pulled her hood up as did I and ran towards the bike. It was still raining heavily, and I could still see the flashes of lightning every so often. The thunder had stopped by the time we were settled on the bike.

I drove as fast as I could, dodging cars and traffic lights. I wasn't going to ask about her power yet; I'd wait until she told me. I knew that this was something that she had to be ready to tell.

After making sure Bella was comfy on the couch, I ran into the kitchen to search of some wine as I remembered that the powerful demons could drain quickly if they hadn't been using their powers as often as they should have. By using their powers, they had less of it to use.

I opened one of cupboards that were mounted on the walls and searched for the row of glass bottles. Luckily there were two bottles of red wine left. _Why did we have wine in a houseful of vampires? _ I grabbed a glass and went into the mini fridge that was in Carlisle's office. I typed the code in and opened the door and Sure enough there were more then 30 packs of donated blood that Carlisle had gotten from the hospital for emergencies.

Running back into the kitchen and I poured some wine into a mug then went into a draw to get a knife. As the sharp blade cut into the plastic bag, I held my breath when the scent hit my nose. _This is for Bella. This is for Bella. Bella needs this…_I had to keep chanting as I poured it into the cup. I carefully held the cup and walked into the living room. As I handed the mug to Bella, our fingers brushed accidently. Warmth shot through my body immediately and I instantly craved more.

She smiled gratefully at me and drank it greedily. When the cup was empty she handed it back to me. I noticed that she had blood on the top of her lip, but I decided not to embarrass her, instead I smiled and went to go wash the cup. I came back into the room and sat down next to her. I could help but notice that she had wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand, causing it to smear. I don't know what came over me; maybe it was bloodlust, or just plain old lust.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth. I kissed it like a guy would do in a black and white movie. I sucked the blood off of her hand without taking my eyes from hers. Bella's hooded eyes were watching my each and every movement. Hearing cars pull up, I reluctantly let go of her hand and leant back into the couch. Bella took a deep breath and the anger that had consumed her was now overtaken with lust. The door opened and in walked the family with Bella's friends behind them. Looks like we were both caught up in the moment to notice two hours had passed by.


	5. Visions

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**"**_I've been thinking all these visions must be a sign, so hold on and don't let go.  
No, we can't leave until you tell me everything.  
So come clean, don't talk in tongues._**"**_  
–_**Visions by Bring Me The Horizon**

**5.**** Visions**

**BellaPOV**

"Hey," Jasper greeted, his dimples showing as he grinned. I couldn't help but smile back as I stole Emmett's chocolate muffin.

Rose and I had started matching animals to members of the family; Emmett was a grizzly bear, Esme was mother hen, Jasper was a panther, Alice was a squirrel.

The door opened and I stiffened as they walked towards us. I noticed Jasper matched my movements as Nick glanced at me, his face full of concern. Gabrielle however was glaring at Alice and Edward who'd gotten comfy in the two spare chairs on the other side of Jasper. After a few failed attempts at making a conversation with everyone at the table, they decided to talk amongst themselves. They had nothing in common, really. Just that they both had powers.

_Vision_

_On each page was a video. The first video was of Edward and Alice in the Volvo. Edward was driving while Alice sat in the passenger seat with a demented smirk spread across her lips. Edward bit his lip as he broke at least seven traffic laws, apparently very eager to arrive at their destination. _

_The 'page' turned and it was the same video but this time, it had been fast forwarded. There was a brief glimpse of Alice jumping on Edward and wrapped her legs around him as she literally tore her dress off._

_The third and last page was of different clips from different videos. There were snippets of them kissing and whispering in doorways and dark corners. It was as if I was watching them without them noticing them. Sometimes, Jasper and I were literally in the next room waiting for them to come back from whatever excuse they chose tat day._

_End Vision_

As soon as the vision had ended, I immediately started to breath through my nose heavily trying to control my anger. I could feel my anger start to bubble up which was an obvious sign that the anger wasn't going anywhere. It always felt as if I could feel a buzzing inside of me, getting stronger and stronger until I let some of the power out. And sometimes, I couldn't control it. Like now. My hands that were resting on my thighs clenched into fists, my nails digging into my palms; sometimes pain could distract me. I avoided looking at anyone at the table, knowing that if I did look at someone it would only cause trouble. Accidently, I let my eyes focus on Jaspers but once I realized it I snapped my eyes back to the table.

I was startled as Jasper said my name quietly, gently even. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick stare Jasper down, challenging him. I looked towards Jasper, keeping in mind that he knew a lot about demons.

"Do you want to go?" H asked me, his voice low and practically dripping with his accent. I was still a little surprised at how I reacted to him. The anger I felt a moment ago lessened as fear started to join in on the fun. _What was he going to do?_

I nodded and waited for Jasper as he grabbed both of our bags, and gestured for me to go first. I walked in front of him, making sure not to glance over my shoulder at him or one of the members of the family. I could hear Nick quickly coming up with an excuse for us as we walked out of the doors. Every second that went by, from the moment I saw Edward and Alice, to the moment we arrived at the Cullen's house all faded into a blur.

Jasper, after making sure I was comfy on the couch, went into the kitchen leaving the two school bags beside me. I could faintly smell the scent of blood coming form the kitchen. I didn't have time to wonder why veggie vamps would have human blood in their home, because Jasper then came in to the living room holding a mug as if it was a new born baby.

He handed it to me and I drank eagerly. In the back of my mind, I realized that I must look like some sort of starved animal and felt embarrassed at someone as handsome as Jasper was watching me. But, thankfully, the only thing I could think of was the warm liquid running down my throat. I subconsciously handed the cup back to Jasper when I had finished. as I licked my lips savouring the taste, I froze as I realized that I had some of blood on my top lip. _God, how mortifying_. I wiped it with the back of my hand, a completely un-lady like gesture but then again, drinking blood wasn't exactly lady like either. Apparently, I failed at being lady like.

Jasper came back into the room and sat down next to me. he grabbed my hand and kissed it, like the gentleman he was. Then he started to suck at the skin, not taking his eyes off of mine the whole time. I couldn't help but gasp at the intimate gesture. My eyes were hooded with lust as I watched his every movement. I heard the cars pull up, and that was enough to bring me back to reality. He let go of my hand and lent back into the couch, apparently completely relaxed but the darkness of his eyes said other wise. I felt quite smug as I realized he wasn't as calm as he seemed; that he felt the same way about what just happened. I took a deep breath, calming the remains my anger but still feeling slightly riled up.

The door opened and in walked The Cullen's along with the demons.

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far! **


	6. Explainations

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**6.**** Explanations**

**BellaPOV**

"What is with you Bella?" Edward asked squeezing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed in frustration. I wondered briefly, if the vampire venom didn't alter the skin and voice what Edward would look like then.

I forced myself to come back to the present and tried to think on how to answer his question. "Uh…" I stuttered.

"Why don't we phone Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper suggested, "this is a family meeting after all."

I smiled at Jasper, knowing that he'd feel my gratitude. He winked, and seeing my dazzled stare, he smirked full of confidence as he passed me the phone. I quickly found Esme number in the digital phonebook and waited for her to pick-up.

"Hello?" Esme answered on the third ring.

"Uh, hey Esme?" I greeted, my traitor voice involuntary turning it into a question.

"Oh Hello, Bella! Is anything wrong? What is it, dear?" Esme asked concerned.

"Uh…is it okay if you and Carlisle come home, we're having a…Family meeting…?" I stuttered. _I seemed to be stuttering a lot lately._

"Of course. We'll be there as soon as we can. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye," I replied, passing the phone back to Jasper.

Three minutes later, Carlisle and Esme walked through the door wearing worried expressions. I didn't blame them.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked, pushing past everyone to sit on one of the seats that were placed opposite us with Esme.

"Hopefully." I said quietly, talking to myself. "I-I…..Ther-" I didn't know where to start, so I looked at Jasper pleadingly. I hated that I felt so nervous. He nodded his head while sending me a wave of understanding.  
Jasper cleared his throat and sat straighter, immediately gaining everyone's attention.  
"I've found out recently that there are a few secrets being kept in the family. Some are kept for a good reason, others aren't." He paused, taking in everyone's reactions. They all looked cautious, all for different reasons. "Bella and I have decided that we are going to reveal them today. I know it sounds a little dramatic, but it's true." He smirked at me a slight twinkle of humour in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Does anyone know what a demon is?" I asked them. I didn't feel like beating around the bush right now. Carlisle's expression was the only one that changed; everyone else's still held the look of confusion.

"How have you heard about demons Bella? They've been extinct for…I don't know how many decades…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Well, I have to explain to everyone what a demon is before I tell you how I know…" I said, thinking of the most sensible thing to say at the moment.

"Right. Demons are supernatural creatures," I paused as Alice snorted and rolled her too-big eyes. Ignoring her, I carried on, "like vamps and shape-shifters. Demons have pretty much been around since vampires…maybe even before. Every generation of demons are stronger then the generation before. Each demon has one or two powers in common, such as speed, strength and making people see their fears, as well as seeing their secrets. When we see secrets, it's sort of like when Alice has her visions of the future. We go into a vision, but unlike Alice, we still know what's going on around us. We can also control when we have them. in other words we can push the vision into the back of our mind, so we can see it later on or we can make them come to us when ever we need or want them." I paused, hoping that nobody had noticed that I'd started using 'we' instead of 'they'.

I looked at Jasper and he smiled reassuringly.

"We can also make people see their fears, like I mentioned earlier. First of all we see what they're afraid of, by using the vision, but we can create illusions to show the fears. Say…I don't know, Emmett's afraid of snakes; I could instantly create an illusion of a snake crawling towards you, or a few climbing, and hissing around you, climbing up your body without even trying; It sort of comes naturally.

Some demons have extra powers like Alice, Edward and Jasper has. Some have mediocre powers, similar to vampire powers. But then only a few demons have very strong and powerful powers that can cause a lot of…damage. There used to be a lot of demons with strong powers, but a lot of them were killed in the vampire war other fights between different supernatural creatures."

"Even though the name suggests that their some sort of creature from Hell it's a lot different. The only thing the two demons have in common is the name. There used to be thousands of demons like there are thousands of vamps and humans etc. But most demons had to go into hiding because of what happened, causing things to change in the supernatural world. Demons look just like humans. The only thing different is the eyes and the whole blood-drinking thing.

Most humans, vamps or any other supernatural creature haven't heard of demons before because of a group of people, who are a mixture of different creatures. There are only about three people in the group, each one a different creature. There is Lucas, who is a vampire. There's Natasha, who's a witch and Alexander is a demon. There used to be six of them but they were killed because they turned a little…nuts." I knew that if I stopped for a more than a few minutes, I'd loose my nerve and I wouldn't be able to continue with the story.

"Most of the supernatural creatures in Russia, Great Britain, France, and Italy…well, everywhere really." I finished, leaning back into the couch, looking at Carlisle and Esme, but not really seeing them. I realized that Jasper's arm was resting near my shoulders on the couch. I leaned into him almost unconsciously.

I glanced around the room, still tense and now practically on top of Jasper's lap. Jasper looked a little concerned but still at ease. Carlisle looked confused as to how I knew things about the supernatural. The rest of the family looked confused as to why I was telling them.

I sighed. I really thought they wouldn't have noticed the _I's _and_ We's._

Jasper spoke up, breaking the silence in the room. "Bella, Nick and Gabby are demons." Jasper explained his voice slow and sarcastic as if he couldn't believe that they hadn't figured it out yet.

I looked around the room, seeing Carlisle's shock, seeing Alice and Edward's horror and disbelief. Emmett blinked a few times before smirking. Rose and Esme's reaction was unexpected. They both gazed at us with an understanding expression although the shock still lingered in their eyes.

"When you left, I started to change into a demon. at first I thought I was just depressed 'cause you left me in the middle of a forest and all," I gained a few reactions then, most of them filled with regret. "but as it turns out, I was going through the change. and when I went to visit Renee, I met Nick and Gabby; they had just turned as well. the reason they turned up here was because I started to have visions of a few secrets…and I didn't drink any blood because I wanted to be normal – I didn't want to see people's secrets. I didn't tell you guys because…well two reasons; I don't mean to sound accusing or anything but I didn't want you to leave me again and I had to keep a pretty big secret." I said, squeezing my eyes shut waiting for them to start yelling or to throw me out.

"Bella, its okay…I completely understand." Esme's voice was suddenly next to me. Her cold, feminine arms encircled me in a hug.

"I agree with Esme." Carlisle stated, standing near Esme. I opened my eyes to see Esme and Carlisle share a look of understanding on their faces. Esme had pulled away to wrap an arm around Carlisle's waist. They were standing up now, next to the end of the couch.

I chanced a glance at Alice and Edward, the anger and worry clear in their expressions. They were slowly starting to realize that we might now their secret.

Emmett started to walk over to the couch me and Jasper were sitting. When he got to us, he knelt down and took my hand in two of his bear sized hands.

"Bells, why would you think that we would leave you?" He asked hurt, looking at me in disbelief.

"Uh…" I mumbled. When I was trying to think of a decent answer, Rose had come over and sat down beside me and pulled my hand out of Emmett's grip and into her own.

"We will not leave you again, no matter what you are." Rose stated, clearly annoyed. I wasn't sure if they were going to be so understanding when I told them about Alice and Eddie.

"Shit, she knows!" Alice whispered harshly to Edward too low for anyone else to hear. I could feel my pupils expanding, turning my irises to black. damn it; It looked like I was going to need to blood soon.


	7. Got a Secret?

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**7.**** Got a secret?**

**JasperPOV**

Bella finished telling her story to the room and surprisingly everyone took it really well. I could feel surprise coming in waves from Bella. She obviously didn't expect everyone to hug her and say that they all understand. Once the four of them moved back to their original places, Bella settled back against my chest as my hand, which had a mind of its own, started to play with the ends of her hair. _I didn't know hair could be this soft and silky…especially after dyeing it…_

Bella's eyes flashed as they turned black at first, the irises and the whites of her eyes blending in easily with her expanding pupil. Once they had turned back to her usual blue, they quickly turned silver, which meant she was angry. _God, she looked beautiful. _

"You okay?" I asked her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. They were very…cute ears.  
She smiled at me and cocked her head in the direction of Alice and Edward. I nodded in understanding and gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I could feel Carlisle's confusion; he obviously wanted to know what we were talking about.

"All will be revealed soon," Gabrielle explained her voice soft and knowing.

I could tell Carlisle was about to go into doctor/mad scientist mode by the way his posture shifted. He opened his mouth to speak, but thankfully Emmett beat him to it.

"What's up with your eyes? Can they go any colour? Why have your eyes got bits of silver in them? Can you change people into demons? Have you got venom? Have you got fangs?" Emmett asked all in one rush, causing a few chuckles from around the room. No one had noticed that Alice and Edward hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

"My eyes are usually blue and have flecks of silver in them usually. When demons use the visions and illusions our whole eyes go black, our pupils expand…a lot like a cat eyes. Mine usually turns silver when I'm angry or…" she trailed off, blushing "When I feel…intense emotions, like bloodlust and so on."

"You drink blood?" Emmett asked in awe, his whole face lighting up with excitement, "Awesome." He stated, not giving her a chance to answer. Carlisle gave Emmett a disapproving glance, but Bella carried on.

"My eyes flashed black in school because I had a vision. we _can_ change people in to demons-" Emmett interrupted, yet again.

"What about vampires?" Him and Carlisle both looked a little curious. Carlisle more frustrated than Emmett as he wanted to ask the questions.

"I don't think anyone has actually tried it. We change people into demons by-" She got interrupted again, this time by Nick.

"We do it the traditional way; we exchange blood," Nick answered his voice smug. This caused Gabrielle to roll her eyes and shake her head as if she was scolding him silently.

"Could people stop interrupting_ please_? We haven't got venom although our blood acts like venom, because we need blood to survive…The demon blood kills the red blood cells. In other words it cuts off our oxygen, so when we need blood, and don't get it, it's slowly killing us because we need air to breath unlike vamps. We need blood otherwise we die and to change a human into a demon, you have to exchange blood three times and the last time you exchange blood, the human sort of dies…like the traditional vampires but there's no pain. It's like going to sleep; you just dream. Then the demon that changed you has to sort of wake you up from your trance/dream. Or you could be born with it, like us. We also have fangs, but they're retractable." She explained, her voice turning throaty and seductive. _Jesus Christ. It was hard enough to resist her when she was her every day self but like this…_

Her lips skinned back from her teeth. Gasps of shock and awe came from everyone in the room except Gabby and Nick.

A simple action- but the effect was astonishing. Transforming. In that instant she changed from the pale but fairly ordinary Bella of a moment ago – into something I hadn't seen since the Wars. A different species of human and vampire alike.

Her eyes flared silver and her entire face took on a predatory look. But the family barely noticed that; they where to busy staring at her teeth.

Not teeth. Fangs. She had canines like a cat's. Elongated and curving, ending in delicate, piercing points. They where nothing like the fake vampire fangs sold at novelty stores. They looked very strong and very sharp and very real. Nothing like the fake fangs or real vampire teeth.

"We don't have to have wine with blood, but the wine keeps the fangs retracted. if it's just blood our fangs automatically grow. Sometimes we use blood baggies from hospitals and blood banks but we hunt as well. Personally, I prefer hunting; it feels much more satisfying. And to answer your next question, we can only hunt humans. We can drink animal blood but it doesn't satisfy us at all, really. human blood fills us almost a 100% but animal blood fills us 15%, so we'd need to have a lot of the animal blood." She explained her voice patient.

"AWESOME!" Emmett boomed making the family cringe.

Carlisle smiled and started to say something but Gabby interrupted.

"We can also exchange blood and venom with vamps. it's a…fulfilling feeling." She explained, looking mischievous.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the surprised silence. Apparently, he was the first one to realize the hidden meaning in her words.

**BellaPOV**

I had just finished explaining things about demons for the Cullens when I felt the dull aching in my gums. My teeth started to throb as the tips of my fangs pointed and lengthened. I glanced at Jasper at the corner of my eye, only to find him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. When he realized I had caught him, he smiled sheepishly and noticed that I looked hungry. After sending a quick wave of understanding to me, he went into the kitchen.

"Why does Jasper know about you? I mean more than what you just told us?" Alice asked, her high pitched voice floating across the room.

"Because I was on the phone to Nick and Jasper was outside my window. he'd knocked but I didn't hear it because I was caught up in the conversation. He heard half of the conversation already, so then I had to tell him the rest. My emotions were apparently all over the place and I kept having visions, so that just made my emotions worse. So I explained to him that I was a demon, and I didn't really have to explain anything to him because he already knew a little about us…" I started panicking, but then a wave of calm washed over me, followed by Jasper walking in with a mug that was filled with blood. _Déjà vu anyone?_

"Thank you." I muttered while sipping at the blood this time. I could feel the stares of Emmett and Carlisle as they watched me with interest.

"When I was talking to Nick on the phone, I was telling him about some of the visions I'd been having, so Jasper wanted to know about them. I felt like he had a right to now anyway, so I told him…" I paused taking a few more gulps of the blood and carried on, "Do you want to know what the visions were about?" I asked them, knowing that this could cause some serious damage to the family.

"No! I mean uh…no, the visions are yours so…we wouldn't want to invade your privacy." Edward stuttered. _Could he _be_ anymore obvious?_

"I agree with Edward." Alice stated immediately. I looked at the rest of the Cullens, Emmett was nodding eagerly and Rose smiled encouragingly.

"You can tell us if you want, dear; it's completely up to you." Carlisle said, with Esme nodding in agreement.

"Okay, then. Just know that it could do some damage to the family," I started; Jasper put a reassuring hand on my knee.

"Uh, well, like Bella said, some people in this family have been keeping secrets. Would anyone like to take a guess?" Jasper asked them, annoyance creeping into the question. I punched his arm.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. Uh...Alice and Edward are cheating on me and Jasper. That's why they've been so distant. They started cheating a few months after you came back." I leaned into Jasper some more, and braced myself for their reactions. There was a shocked silence with Edward and Alice looking like deers caught in the headlights. Then suddenly, Rose exploded.

"You bastards!" Rose shouted, obviously pissed off. I wasn't sure who she was shouting at; I opened my eyes and blinked at what I saw. Honestly, I thought that it would take some convincing. Emmett looked like he was restraining from killing Edward and Rose was holding Alice up against the wall by the neck. I had to force myself not to laugh as I saw that her feet weren't touching the ground.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was hugging a sobbing Esme to his chest, while staring in shock at the cheaters. When Emmett had finally managed to get Rose off of Alice, Carlisle spoke up.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked them, his voice like thunder.

Edward started to protest when surprisingly, Gabby interrupted him.

"Don't you dare! It's pretty obvious you're lying. I can tell when you're lying automatically; it's my power."

"Get _away_ from him! If you touch him, I will kill you!" Alice shouted at Gabby, proving Gabby's point. At the silence in the room, Alice realized her mistake.

"I-I- mean, get off of him! I don't want him to get _hurt_! Otherwise Bella will commit suicide again; I've seen it." Alice backtracked.

I was about to say a witty retort when I felt a vision form.

**JasperPOV**

Bella's pupils expanded and so did Gabby's and Nick's. They were going into a vision again. I looked at her friends; they all had the same expression.

"Hey, Emmett could you hand me a sketch book and a pen or pencil?" I asked Emmett when an idea popped into my head. Emmett looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Jasper! Why would you want to draw at a time like this?" Emmett nearly shouted in frustration.

"Just get me some will you? Quick!" I told him while Rose smacked him on the back of his head and ran upstairs at vampire speed. She came back downstairs with a pencil and a sketchbook. She handed them to me and I put the pencil in Bella's hand and the sketch book on her lap.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Can you draw what you see, please darlin'?"

**EmmettPOV**

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing where she had hit me. Rosie ran upstairs and came back with a book and pencil for Jazz. Jasper placed the pencil in Bella's hand and the sketch book on her lap. After Jazz asked her a few questions, she began to draw, her hand moving at lightening speed.

While we all waited for them to come out of their trance, I looked back on what had happened the last few days. I couldn't believe that they had done that. _Why?_

I've always noticed that they had a 'special connection'. I remember them always going to hunt together and how they always went hunting a few days before us, so that they'd have the house to themselves. I couldn't seem to grasp why they'd want to cheat. I mean, both of them have partners that are willing.

I got sidetracked, thinking of all the ways if could torture them before killing them. I could see it now, ripping them apart limb by limb. Waiting for each limb to burn in the fire before finally throwing their heads in. Separately. I wonder if Carlisle would let me kill them…or at least take a few limbs off and hide them somewhere, where they'd never find them.

**RosaliePOV**

I was shaking with the need to rip their limbs off. Why in the world, would they do this? To Bella? To Jasper? To us! I couldn't believe how Bella and Jasper must have felt. Obviously pissed but…

As we waited for the trio to come out of their visions, I made sure that they didn't move an inch.  
_Don't think that you'll be getting out of this unscathed, Eddie._ I grinning as he flinched

**CarlislePOV**

I hugged Esme to my chest. _This can't be happening._ It explained the strange behaviour going around in this household… I vaguely heard Jasper question Bella as I tried to process what had happened.

I stared at Edward and Alice.

"You haven't answered my questions." I told them, even though I knew what I heard was true. I needed to hear it from them. They didn't answer me; they just stared at the floor and avoided my gaze.

_Why would they do this? _How _could they?_

**EsmePOV**

NO. This can't be happening…Why would they do this to us? To Bella? To Jasper?_ Why Edward? WHY!_ I shouted in my head at Edward.

**EdwardPOV**

"Shit, she knows!" Alice whispered harshly to me. _Bella's a demon. she's going to tell everyone about me and Alice. Please don't believe her! Please don't believe her! Please don't believe her! _I chanted in my head.

Some words were being exchanged but I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that Bella was a demon. And that she knew our careful guarded secret.

She was going to tell them. Jesus Christ, they were going to throw us out of the family for a _demon! _My anger flared when Jasper walked back into the room and hugged _my_ Bella.

"And when I was talking to Nick on the phone I was telling him about the visions…" I tried to tune her out but I couldn't help the words escaping my mouth.

"No! I mean uh…no, the visions are yours so…we wouldn't want to invade your privacy." I told her. Bella glared. _Bella glared. She glared at me…that little fucking bitch…_

"I agree with Edward." Alice stated.

"You can tell us if you want, dear, it's completely up to you." Carlisle stated. Esme nodded in agreement.

Bella looked at Jasper for help.

"Uh, well, like Bella said, some people in this family have been keeping secrets. Would anyone like to take a guess?" Jasper asked causing Bella to punch Jasper in the arm. They looked like they were having a _great_ time_. Fuck._

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. Uh...Alice and Edward are cheating on me and Jasper. That's why they've been so distant. They started cheating a few months after you came back." Bella said in a rush while leaning into Jasper more. _Holy shit._


	8. You Scared?

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**8.**** You Scared?**

**BellaPOV**

_Vision_

_On the first page there was of an engagement ring, and it panned out, revealing someone's short stubby finger. Apparently, Alice and Edward were planning on getting married. _

_The page flipped over and on the second page there was Emmett's back. he was looking at some jewellery at a unique jewellery shop in Port Angeles._

_Next, there was a 'video' of Alice packing her bags, making sure every article of clothing was folded perfectly. _

_And the last page, there was a piece of plain paper with Edward's hand writing on it. Alice and Edward were leaving._

_End Vision_

I came out of the vision while I was sketching the end of Edward's note. I'd used 5 different pages and apparently I could draw. I was pleased that it looked exactly the same it had in my vision.

After I was done flicking through the pages, I looked up from my sketchbook to see Jasper's pleased face grinning down at me.

**JasperPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's drawings. She drew them with such precise lines and shading. She was an amazing artist; the shading was perfect. There was a ring on a pale and short finger; it looked a lot like an engagement ring. On the next page, there was a guy's silhouette standing in front of a jewellery shop. The next few pages were of Alice and Edward packing and leaving. The last sketch was of a note in Edward's hand writing that read;

_Dear Family, Jasper and Bella,_

_We are leaving; we have decided that we are in love with each other and no longer want to live this life style. We are sorry to cause you any trouble,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Alice and Edward Mason._

Really? Why did they write a note so formally? We knew who they were, so, really, there was no need for them to sign their names. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

I tightened my hands around Bella's waist as she came back from her vision. I couldn't help myself from grinning at her.

"I want to see!" Emmett said excitedly, resembling a hyper child. Pulling the sketch book from Bella's hands, he glared at the first page he saw. he must have been reading the note first. Bella sighed and snatched the book back from Emmett, turned it back to the first page, then handed it back to him.

Emmett growled as he looked at the first sketch. When Alice went to open her mouth to say something, Emmett glared at them, his eyes black as coal with anger.

"There's more…" Bella stated in a quiet voice, obviously trying hard not to break the silence. Emmett smiled at Bella while turning the page.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked Bella, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why did I marry an idiot?" I heard Rose ask herself, while Bella laughed a throaty laugh. It the laugh was full of happiness and amusement.

"We can see people's secrets Emm…"Bella told him, trailing off while smiling.

"Oh." Emmett answered absentmindedly as he continued flipping through the book.

Once he'd finished looking at the pictures, he crouched ready to lunge at the traitors. Rose stopped him with her small hand on his forearm. He slowly stood up from his crouch and turned towards Rose.

"As much as I want to kill them, the rest of us don't know what the hell is going on except for you, Jazz and Bells …" Rose said trailing off, while studying the sketches.

Like I said earlier, my hand had a mind of its own and had decided to hold Bella's hand. I could faintly smell the blue ink that from the pen. Bella's hand must have brushed up against some ink when she was drawing accidentally.

**BellaPOV**

Emmett looked at Rose annoyed, that she'd stopped him from attacking Alice and Edward. "As much as I want to kill them, the rest of us don't know what the hell is going on except for you, Jazz and Bells…" Rose said trailing off, grinning when she got to the third sketch.

She looked at Emmett with pure pleasure on her face and then kissed him, causing Emmett to look bashful once they had pulled away. Rose looked at the last few pictures causing her lose the grin and the happiness was replaced by anger.

"Why would you do that! You proposed to _Alice__!_ And to top it all off you decide to leave and not tell anyone! If it wasn't for Bella and her friends being demons, our family would have been _devastated_ when you two suddenly decide that you're in _love_ with each other!" Rose exploded, counting things off with her fingers. She then leaned back into Emmett's chest, her arms folded after giving the notepad to Carlisle and Esme.

"I never want to see the two of you again. Get out of this house; you have caused this family enough pain and disappointment." Carlisle said in a firm but disappointed tone. I watched Edward and Alice's reactions; they were still in shock and were obviously angry. Alice was shaking her head back and forth violently denial.

"You- You're throwing us out…for a _human_-" Edward was interrupted mid sentence.

"_Demon!_" Emmett corrected angrily.

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled, knowing that it would get Edward's panties in a bunch. Edward rolled his eyes and continued with his rant.

"- and a vampire that has caused us trouble from the start! We _were_ thinking it over but it's too late now. If it wasn't for _Bella_, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Edward shouted, while storming upstairs. _Very mature_. He came back down with one plain black suitcase, and three, expensive, obnoxiously bright pink suitcases.

"I only started to 'date' you because I liked the control! I can't _believe_ you fell for it!" Edward shouted and let a hysterical laugh leave is lips as he placed all four suitcases on the ground near the door. Alice still hadn't moved; she was still standing by the door. Her tiny hands were balled into fists. I glared and let my fangs slide free, feeling my eyes turn to bright silver. I then broke free from Jaspers warm, comfy embrace and used demon speed to get across the room. I stood in front of Edward and Alice, feeling my fangs dimple my lower lip.

"Leave." I snarled, "Carlisle has said what he wanted to say and I suggest you listen to him, or..." I paused for dramatic effect and made a flash of lightning flash as close to them as possible without actually touching them. Thankfully, it hadn't ruined Esme's décor; I had used a illusion instead.

I continued to threaten them after watching them jump in fright, "- or, you'll have three demons, Emmett, Rose and Jasper trying to hurt you. Very badly, I imagine."

After a few minutes of silence, Emmett broke the ice by laughing gleefully and hugging me, almost lifting me off of the ground.

"I'm so proud of you!" Emmett said after he'd let go of me.

"Thank you." I replied, trying to breath.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and saw his eyes widen. Nick must have been sending him some pretty scary images.

"It's very annoying that you two can have silent conversations." Gabrielle stated to Nick and Edward.

I shook my head at them, amused and went to go sit by Jasper but before I could sit down, someone grasped my wrist in a tight grip. Automatically, I spun around and grabbed the person's wrist. I flipped him over so he was lying on his back, all the while without looking at who it was. I heard a few shocked gasps coming from the room. Apparently, some people were more surprised than others.

"What are you doing to my HUSBAND?" Alice yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock, even Edward. Alice realized this and started to backtrack, yet again.

"I _meant_ my fiancé!" She tried in vain to correct herself. Edwards's lips curled into an adoring smile. He opened his mouth again but I squeezed his wrist harder preventing him from saying anything else. He groaned in pain causing Alice growl. I was practically towering over her 5'0 height as she crouched, ready to attack. I smiled a sugary sweet smile at the both of them, causing Edward to send me a confused smile back. I dodged her easily, dragging Edward with me. This continued for 5 minutes until a groan broke through the snarls and growls that were coming from Alice and I. The groan caused everyone to snap their heads to the source of the sound. I then realized I still had Edward's wrist in my hand; I had been dragging Edward with me the whole time. I couldn't muffle the laugh that had escaped my lips at Alice's face which looked outraged.

I heard Jasper's throaty chuckle come from his place on the couch. After making sure Alice and Edward were going to stay in their place, I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Jasper, which was beginning to be my favourite place.

"I've got one more question." Jasper stated from his place beside me. I looked at him expectantly, knowing that his question would most likely be the most sensible one.  
"What are Gabby's and Nick's powers?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Mine is that I can send images to people of anything. It's pretty easy really. All I have to do is think of something or get an idea and send it to someone. Distance doesn't affect it." Nick explained his power, his voice calm and casual.

"I can feel when people are lying. I can tell when people are telling truth. When people lie…it's like something inside of me is missing. It's like when you're searching for something and you can't find it and then you wait a few days and you still can't find it. You get frustrated and you feel sad because you've lost it. Luckily, most of the time it only lasts for about a few minutes a person." Gabrielle explained.

Suddenly, everyone remembered Alice and Edward were still in the room, still in the house.

"I never want to see you two again. Get out of this house; you have caused this family enough pain and disappointment." Carlisle said repeating his words from earlier.

Edward's expression suddenly turned angry. He looked like a true vampire, the vampires that are in myths and story books.

"We were leaving anyway! Have you forgotten about the note? Rose mentioned it_, Bella _drew it and it isn't our fault that our '_mates_' weren't satisfying our needs! It's not like we planned for it to happen." Edward ranted as he grabbed the suitcases from the floor and stormed out of the house and slammed the front door-_like a hormonal teenage girl_, with Alice following like a lost sheep. I could finally feel my fangs slowly growing back to my normal teeth as they left.

Emmett suddenly flopped down on the couch that Esme and Carlisle was sitting on, causing the other half of the couch to rise. Emmett hugged Esme and Carlisle at the same time, since Carlisle was still holding Esme. Carlisle's expression was incredibly awkward but slightly amused. While I chuckled, I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:30. _Jesus_. Apparently we'd been talking for hours. Jasper followed my gaze and looked surprised as I did.

"I'll drive you home, Bells." Jasper told me, offering me a hand. I smiled and took it, trying hard not to remember the last time he touched my hand. I failed.

_… Sucked the place where he'd kissed. He didn't take his eyes off of mine the whole time. My eyes were hooded as I watched his every movement._

I blinked a few times trying to clear my thoughts. Jasper smirked as he walked to the door. Damn Empath.

**JasperPOV**

I followed Bella's gaze; it landed on the clock that hung on the back wall, behind the couch were Emmett, Esme and an awkward looking Carlisle sat. I stood up, and offered my hand to Bella.

"I'll drive you home, Bells." I said, she grabbed my hand and I could feel her lust spike_. Calm yourself Whitlock. Don't let the lust take over you. Calm_…I couldn't help but smirk as I felt the lust was directed towards me.

I stood near the door as Esme and the rest of the family said their goodbyes to Bella. I turned to Bella's friends and opened my mouth to speak but Nick spoke up.

"Don't worry, we're staying at a friends' house." Nick said, apparently understanding what I was going to ask.

I nodded and looked at Bella; she was smiling and hugging Esme who was whispering reassuring things to her. Next was Carlisle; they hugged and Carlisle thanked her. Rose said she'd see her tomorrow as did Emmett, Gabby and Nick.

After Bella's "goodnights_"_ we jumped into her car and drove to the Chief's house.

**EdwardPOV**

We watched as Bella and Jasper drove to Bella's house. We followed them, every step of the way.

I'd get Bella back, no matter what. I already had a plan forming in my mind as I sucked a leggy brunette dry. When I was done, I dropped her corpse onto the ground, hearing the leaves crunching under the dead weight. I walked toward Alice, seeing her lean against a tree, her legs looking long and her ankles crossed. She her arms were folded as she watched me with satisfaction.


	9. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**9.**** Meeting**

**BellaPOV **

Jasper drove us home in silence. It was a comfortable silence, even with the undercurrent waves of lust between the two of us.

When we arrived, Jasper opened my door and offered me his hand like the true gentleman he was. I took it with a smile and jumped out of the truck. He kissed my cheek and left saying that he'd be here tomorrow to pick me up and take me over to the Cullen's house. I stood there for a few minutes while Jasper was a blur running down the street. _What a day._ I mentally sighed while entering Charlie's house. Charlie had left a note on the fridge, stating that he'd gone over to Billy's.

_Time Skip_

Packing Gabrielle's suitcase was taking a lot more time then I thought it would. I was standing at the foot of her bed, folding a few t-shirts while Nick was somewhere on the other side of the apartment packing _his_ bags when Gabrielle squealed.

"OH!" Gabrielle suddenly exclaimed in surprise from her walk-in closet behind me. Nick came running in, looking alarmed, obviously wondering what made her cry out.

"What's wrong?" He almost shouted as he came to a stop in front of me.

Gabrielle came back out of the stupidly big closet carrying a paper bag. On the paper bag was the immortal symbol on it; a Trefoil Knot, three loops connected together.

"Our parents got them made when we were born, they're for protection. They asked my to give them to you when we arrived but I must have forgotten." Gabrielle said while handing us a ring each. Each one was unique.

A few supernatural creatures had taken it upon themselves to create a symbol. The vampires and shape-shifters had decided to make symbols but only for their coven or packs. Demons also decided to make specific symbols for their covens but they also decided to use the traditional demon symbol worldwide.

There are a lot of different immortals like witches, shape-shifters, were-wolves, were-cats and so on. Some don't even realize they're apart of a supernatural world until certain ages. Witches get to choose whether they want to be witches. Once,_ if_ they learn about their heritage, they get to choose whether they want to embrace it or ignore it completely. All other immortals have no other choice than to accept what they are.

There are so many different things to consider, to know about the supernatural world. There are a lot of different names for the supernatural world, some like to call it _the Night World_, some like to call it _the government,_ some even call it _the second world._

It isn't a place. It's everywhere. It's a lot like the FBI and the CIA. It's a secret society between all things supernatural. People in the _second world_ are beautiful, deadly and irresistible to humans. Anyone could be from the night world. Most members of the _second world_ have the same power. It's Glamour. It basically helps you blend in with humans. Usually when the Glamour isn't On, it's incredibly easy to spot the Immortals. When it_ is_ On, it gets a little harder. The only bad thing about Glamour is that it doesn't completely work. It leaves things like eyes and certain qualities of the immortal in plain view.

I looked at the ring closer. It was made of white gold, shaped like an Iris with the stem twining around the finger and back on it's self in an intricate knot. The blossom was inset with tiny stones – black transparent stones. It was beautiful. The craftsmen ship was exquisite. Every delicate leaf and tiny thorn was perfect. I noticed that all three of the rings had slightly different designs on them. In mine there is a small Amber jewel embedded in the Iris. In Nick's there was a tigers-eye jewel. Gabrielle's was an emerald.

_"He's got a laugh like a crackling wire  
and he wants to put the bite marks on you,  
he wants to put the bite marks on you"_ **(Bite Mark in a Terror Pocket by Arctic Monkeys)**

_Arctic Monkeys_ broke me from my trance. I pressed the green button to answer.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett greeted me.

"Hey, Em." I replied.

"So…What 'ya doing?"

"Uh…Nothing much, just helping Gabby pack her things." I answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling the edge of Gabby's suitcase digging into my back.

"Mmhmm." He hummed. Then there was silence.

"Emm….is there a reason why you called?" I asked him, feeling just slightly awkward. I watched as Nick went back to his room and Gabby back into the closet.

"Oh, right! _I_ rang _you_, didn't I? Well, Carlisle's calling a family meeting; there are a few things we want to tell you." He stated. I immediately started to panic. My heart started to beat in overdrive. They were going to leave me again. I _knew_ it.

"Oh…Okay, I'll run over after I see Gabbs and Nick off."

"Okay. Bye Bells!" Emmett said cheerfully, not noticing the change in my voice.

"Bye." I said my voice monotone as I hung up. I puffed out my cheeks. I was dreading the family meeting.

"Right. Almost finished." I said to myself, looking down at the almost full suitcase.

_Time Skip_

We had finally finished packing and put the luggage into their car.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Gabby asked for the seventh time.

"Yes, Gabbs. I promise." I reassured her, "I'll miss you." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Gabrielle replied, still clutching me tightly.

After we had said our goodbyes, they drove off leaving me to stand on my own on the sidewalk looking after them, like in some cheesy Rom-Com movie.

I turned the corner and broke into a run after checking if there was anyone around. Pretty soon, I was at the Cullen's mansion. While walking up the drive way I noted that Rose was tinkering with the cars in the garage.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted me, smiling.

After a few sentences were exchanged, I carried on, up to the door and she went back to her car and hummed along to a song. As I raised my fist to the door, Emmett had engulfed me in a bear hug.

**JasperPOV**

"I told you. I was better than you at this game!" Emmett shouted in triumph while grinning, causing me to roll my eyes.

After talking to Rose, Bella had finally reached the door. Emmett smile widened and he threw the controller on the ground, almost breaking the thing. I swear to god, he really _didn't_ know his own strength sometimes. He ran to the door. At _human_ pace. he was such a strange being. He opened the door and pulled her into his signature bear hug before she had a chance to knock.

When she was finally let go and was able to catch her breath, I had to restrain myself from walking over there and hugging her in a-more-than brotherly fashion.

I swallowed. _Calm down Whitlock._ She was wearing short black denim shorts- _which showed of her very, very long and silky legs_- with a belt that had fake bullet shells going around the black leather. The black tank top highlighted the white jacket that had colourful anime characters scattered on it.

_Don't stare at the legs!_

_Then I'll stare at her- _

_No! That's even worse._

Apparently, the devil and the angel on my shoulders were at war.

I blinked a few times and tried to keep my eyes on her face. She bit her lip and blushed slightly while looking at me through her eye lashes. _I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. _

Looking around, I couldn't see Emmett anywhere. By the large amounts of lust being thrown around in the garage, I'm guessing that's where he went. I shuddered.

I threw bucket loads of calm at them and their emotions quickly turned to frustration and anger.

Carlisle then came in with Esme and called the house meeting. I got up form my place from the couch and walked over to Bella, taking her hand to lead her into the dinning room. We sat near the end, me sitting the nearest to the end of the table and Bella beside me. Carlisle was sitting at the top of the table with Esme at his side. Rose and Emmett finally came in and Emmett sat next to Bella and Rose next to Carlisle.

I could feel Bella's nervousness. I couldn't stand her feeling like this so I didn't resist the urge to rub circles on her hand with my thumb, trying to get her to relax. Thankfully, Bella relaxed back into the chair. A small smile graced my face as I felt the warmth of Bella's arm and shoulder brush up against mine.

**BellaPOV**

"There is a reason why we called a family meeting. It's Monday tomorrow which means that school. We need a new story, since Edward and Alice are no longer here. We were wondering, Bella, if you want to go to collage with us or if you still want to go to the one that you and Edward applied for." Carlisle said. I immediately began to feel relief. Jasper looked at me oddly, not understanding my emotions. I shrugged in response.

Then I remembered that they were waiting for my answer.  
"Uh…I'd like to go with you guys. I mean if that's oka-" I was cut off by Jasper.

"Of course it's okay." He said while, leaning over to hug me briefly.


	10. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**10. ****Surprise!**

**GabriellePOV**

Once we had gotten home, we decided to head over to Renée's house to tell her the new things we had learned in Forks. Renée was dressed in a long flowing skirt, the colour a mixture between red and orange. She had a plain white tank top on along with a few beaded necklaces.

"So, we're going to tell her everything, right?" Nick asked, his voice low, careful not to let her over hear us. She was shuffling around in the kitchen, making us tea.

I glanced up at the doorway; the door beads provided an illusion of privacy. I watched as she placed every ingredient onto the counter, oblivious to the two of us whispering.

"Well, she deserves to know." I paused, hearing bare feet walk around on the cold kitchen tiles. "It's her daughter."

Nick nodded and sat back in the old, over stuffed chair. The beads clanged together as Renée came back into the living room holding a tray with three mugs. After giving a mug each to Nick and I, she sat down next to me, her body sinking easily into the 70's style couch.

"So, did you have fun?" She asked, sipping on the sweet tea.

"Yeah, we met the Cullen's and jammed with Izz." Nick smiled.

"But, uh, you know that Bells and Edward were having a hard time in their relationship right?" I asked while watching her reaction. "Well, they finally broke up and the head of the Coven threw the cheaters out of the coven. Bells was nervous before we left 'cause she'd had a phone call from one of the members of the cove saying that they wanted to tell her something and I think that she thought that they were going to leave her again." I explained while sipping on my lemon tea.

"And, obviously, they aren't 'cause of the whole soul mate thing." Nick added, smirking knowingly as he gulped down a mouthful of his tea.

"Oh, well. That's a good thing then. I'm glad that everything is falling into place, even if it is slowly." Renée commented, smiling over the rim of her glass mug.

**JasperPOV**

I ran into the forest after dropping Bella off; I needed a good hunt to get her out of my head. Greens and browns went past me as I ran. I stopped when I found a clearing. After widening my senses to check if there were any humans around, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming my thoughts. I heard hundreds of heartbeats surrounding me, but I waited, knowing that one particular one would soon catch my attention soon enough. I caught sent of an elk and ran toward the scent. Once I had caught sight of it, I sprung and snapped the neck and quickly drained it. I took a few more down and walked back towards a clearing.

I leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down the trunk to sit down on the floor. I taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. I grasped all of the emotions in imaginary hands and then I spread the imaginary arms out, spread wide and let all of the emotions go. I needed to feel my own emotions every know and then.

After a few hours the sun had started to rise. I stood up and ran back toward the house. After noting that most of the family were scattered about the house, I peeled off my blood soaked shirt and jumped into the shower.

_Time Skip_

After restlessly pacing back and forth in my study, it was finally time to pick Bella up. I hadn't realized until know how much I had depended on Alice and Edward to direct me, to tell me what to do next. I ran downstairs easily, and reached the living room in seconds.

"Jazz, when you pick up Bells today, tell her I said Hi." Emmett's voiced boomed from the kitchen his voice amused. _How did he know where I was going?_

I voiced my thoughts as I walked into the kitchen. Emmett looked at me for a few seconds, leaning on the counter behind him.

"Well…" He said, dragging out the L's. "It's pretty obvious that you want to tap-that, isn't it Jazz? And you've been picking her up since the first night you found out about her new found attitude." Emmett said grinning. Rose rolled her eyes from her place on the sleek silver stool, leaning her elbows on the island counter. She shot a look at Emmett, and he looked back at her, completely confused.

I shook my head at them. It seemed that Emmett had been watching too much MTV.

"Tell her I said Hi too. Oh! And I also want to go shopping with her." Rose told me winking at me. If I could, I would have blushed. Was it that obvious that I started to have feelings for Bells?

"'Kay." I mumbled as I walked quickly out of the room.

**BellaPOV**

Oh. For god sake! _Why _did the demented alarm clock have to wake me up?

I groaned, shuffling further into the warm, heavy layers of blankets. Hearing a throaty chuckle, I froze, my eyes snapping open. After waiting for a few seconds I pulled the sheets up over my head, relaxing yet again. All of a sudden the sheets were across the room, and my body was left freezing, dressed in the small pyjamas I had stupidly decided to wear last night. I sat up, still in shock from the cold and the feeling of being exposed in such a short period of time. My eyes scanned the room for the traitor; the shock was now turning into anger. _Who did they think they were!_

My eyes landed on a mop of curly blond hair and a nicely muscled build. Jasper was sitting on my rocking chair. Eyes pitch black, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. The anger quickly morphed back into shock. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Apparently my body couldn't decide between feeling flustered or angry. I glared at him, finally coming to a stop on anger.

"What the hell?" Was all I said, my voice still full of sleep.

"You took too long to wake up." He replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, walked over to my closet. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to say something. Ignoring him, I continued to grab some clothes and walked into the en suite bathroom.

**JasperPOV**

As soon as I pulled the covers off of Bella, I felt as if I had a heart attack and gone to heaven. She was wearing small black shorts with a too small t-shirt's that had ridden up to expose her flat stomach. I froze. Along her hipbones were patterns in all different shades and colours. Tattoos. She had tattoos. _Oh, god help me._

Flowing easily with the shape of her body was two traditional sparrows. The blue, black, red and yellows blending perfectly together. There was a black outline of 5 pointed star. This one looked a little order than the others, and the lines looked unsteady as if it had been done by hand instead of a tattoo gun.

She stormed off into the bathroom after picking something from her closet or something. I heard the water turn on, and then some shuffling of fabrics and plastic bottles. I tried not to imagine Bella as she was naked in the shower. I wasn't doing very well at keeping my mind off of her lately.

Focusing on something random might help;

_Football…_Nope.

_Carlisle__ in a bikini…_That was just disturbing.

Bella_ in a bikini…_ Damn it.

A few minutes later Bella came out of the bathroom and I turned my head to the side to acknowledge her. Swallowing hard, I looked around the room, trying to keep my eyes off of the denim shorts and the waistcoat that emphasized her hourglass shape.

"…I'm going to go get something to eat and then I have to get some blood…but…" Bella said trailing off, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll call Emmett to tell him to bring some to school. That reminds me; Emmett and Rose said Hi." I told her while following her down the stairs, knowing that Charlie had already left for the day.

She looked at me over her shoulder and grinned, "Tell them I said Hi too, and I'll see them in school." She said walking into the kitchen.

I nodded absentmindedly while playing around with my cell phone. I scrolling through my contacts, I quickly found Emmett's number.

"Hello! Jazz-man." He greeted, "Did you tell Bella I said Hi?"

"Yeah, she said Hi to you and Rose and said to tell you that she'll see you in school." I replied.

He said something but I was too busy staring at Bella's perfect behind as she bent down, looking in the cabinets.

"Will you get Bella some Blood? And bring it to school?" I asked him.

"Sure, see you there." He said and then hung up. I shrugged at Bella's questioning eyebrow and leaded against the counter as she ate her cornflakes.

Bella quickly finished her cereal and washed up. Once she had grabbed her bag and grabbed her _Ed Hardy_ jacket we were ready to go. Bella had plugged her iPod into the car's stereo and picked a song. It was a band called _'The Wombats'_. They seemed like a good band, the lyrics were relatable and made me smile.

_"__ Because now it feels like,  
We kissed with one eye on our T.V. set,  
And the more I give, the less I get,  
Using fairground rides just to spark her smile,  
Too little hit to miss,"_  
(**1996 by The Wombats)**

When we arrived, we parked next to Emmett's truck. Emmett was standing on the back of the jeep holding a plastic carrier bag which most likely had the blood in. Rose was sitting in the driver's side car.

I got out of the car and opened the door for Bella. Once we had grabbed our things we walked to Emmett's truck. I leaned against the truck as Emmett hugged Bella in greeting.

**BellaPOV**

Emmett handed me the bag and Rose led me to the back of the school, the boys had decided to stay by the truck, casually leaning against it.

I brought the flask to my lips. It was just blood this time; no wine to dilute it. I felt my teeth grow and drank faster. Rose smirked at me and leaned her shoulder against the brick wall, keeping watch. I was still gulping down the blood when Rose asked me something that almost made me choke.

"I know _it_ only happened about a week ago, but what do you think of Jasper?" She asked casually. I sputtered and immediately went back to drinking.

I finished off the blood then put the empty flask into my backpack while I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand so that there was no evidence of blood.

"Uh…I dunno. He's a cool guy…" I stuttered. Rose's smirked widened and gave me a pointed look.

I ignored it and started walking back to the boys.

_Time skip_

I was waiting in the lunch queue when I felt cold strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw Jasper's shaggy blond hair. I chuckled but leaned into him. He took my tray out of my hands and piled random things onto it and then paid. I tried protesting but as usual, he won the argument.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered under my breath knowing that he'd hear me anyway. He chuckled and led me to the Cullen table where Rose was sitting. I raised an eyebrow in question, wondering where her other half was.

"Emmett's in the queue." She answered, staring intently. I followed her gaze and resisted the urge to blush. Jasper's arm was still around my waist; I hardly noticed, it felt natural to be touching him constantly.

Jasper set the tray down and pulled out a chair next to Rose for me. I smiled in thanks and sat down. I could've smacked myself; _Why was I blushing so much?_

Emmett came a few minutes later, sitting down opposite Rose and next to Jasper.

**RosePOV**

I was sitting down at the table while Jasper went to go see Bella. Emmett had just joined the queue. Watching Bella and Jasper interact, it was obvious that something was going on between them.

_Time skip_

Bella was in the car with Jasper, and me and Em where in Emmett's truck. Emmett was grinning.

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked lowly so the new lovebirds wouldn't overhear.

"I have a feeling Jasper and Bella are going to be great together." He emphasized lowly. Nodding in agreement, I smiled as we arrived at the house. We had arrived first, and we decided to wait for Jazz. They pulled up and Jasper opened the door for Bella. Bella climbed out and I couldn't help but notice the way Jasper was looking at her legs. Hiding a smirk, I watched as she rested her head on his shoulder as Jasper's arm came to rest on her shoulders.

As we got into the house, Carlisle was talking frantically on the phone to someone in his study. As I focused in on the conversation I immediately recognized the voice as Renee's. I looked at Jasper, Bella and Emmett.

What the hell was going on?


	11. The Blackout

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**11. ****The Blackout**

**CarlislePOV**

"Hello?"

"Hello, Carlisle." Renee greeted.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm -I'm not sure. I know that Bella and the rest of the kids have told you about demons and, well…" She said in a small voice. I glanced at the door and realized that I had forgotten to shut it. Before my hand touched the door knob to shut it, there was a heavy thud outside in the hallway.

**BellaPOV**

We had just walked into the house when Rose stopped mid-step. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard Carlisle talking on the phone. _Why was he talking to my mom?_ Rose turned and looked around at our faces with a confused expression fixed on hers.

Braking out of Jasper's grasp I jogged up stairs, taking them two at a time. I walked to Carlisle's study and could faintly hear snippets of the conversation; the door was open. My vision suddenly clouded, and began to blur. As I leant my hand against the wall to regain my balance, my gaze turned black and white. A high pitch ringing in my ears caused my head to ache; it felt as if the low, thrumming pain would never stop. As my legs give way, I slid to the floor. My senses were being cut off.

**JasperPOV**

Bella broke out of my gasp and ran upstairs at demon speed so that none of us could even attempt to catch her. By the time I reached Carlisle's office, Bella was falling backwards. I quickly caught her and leaned her against my chest. She had fainted. _Crap._

"Carlisle!" I called out automatically.

Carlisle came out of his office with his cell phone held up to his ear. Renée was still frantic. _I've never heard of demons fainting. _I felt myself start to go into panic as I looked down at Bella. _God, I hope she's okay._

"Carlisle! Nick and Gabrielle just blacked out. They were drinking tea and they fainted. Carlisle, I'm absolutely sure demons do not black out!" Renée's voice was panicked.

Carlisle looking bewildered quickly slipped into doctor mode. I did what he said and took Bella to the closet bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I couldn't help it. Honestly, I tried. But, I'm a man and my mind went straight down to the gutter.

As I followed Carlisle's instructions, I quickly walked to the closest room. I had to hold in a cheer as I realized that it was mine. I pulled the covers back with one hand and put Bella in the bed with the other arm.

Three footsteps approached the room, all three pairs of feet as light as butterflies.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked softly.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked worried.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked fiercely.

"Carlisle was on the phone to Renee-" I started but got cut off by Rose.

"We already know!" Rose stated, clearly frustrated, walking over to Bella to inspect her.

"Carlisle was on the phone to Renee, apparently something was worrying Renée. By the time I go up here, Bella was falling to the ground. I shouted for Carlisle, Carlisle came with the cell in hand then I heard Renee saying that Gabby and Nick had also blacked out, and then Renee said that it's impossible. Carlisle told me to put her in here and here we are." I explained.

Carlisle came in with his medical kit, his laptop with his phone held up to his ear. His emotions were haywire.

"Carlisle is Bella oka-"The phone went dead. I froze. Something was obviously wrong.

He handed me the laptop and Rose and Emmett came to sit either side of me. I set the laptop down on the bed in front of me and quickly pulled Google up. I typed in a few keywords and the search results came up easily.

**CarlislePOV**

I walked near the bed to study Bella. As I reached the bed I set down the kit at the side of the bed, and checked all the vitals. This was weird.

Everything was perfectly fine and healthy.

**BellaPOV**

I fell into a world of darkness. I could see a small light, getting bigger; when it got closer I realized that it was a crystal. An energy spreading crystal.

There were three figures standing around the big crystal. The scene was as if it had been drawn, a sketch in black and white. The faces of the silhouettes were blank.

I opened my mouth, ready to scream but nothing came out; it was as if I had gone mute. The pain came quickly, the strange sensation of fingers prying, trying to reach into my mind was overwhelming. There were more than two sets of hands inside of my head, each finger probing a different part. They were searching for something. Although the pain was excruciating, I couldn't close my eyes; it was as if I had been numbed from the crown of my head, all the way down to my heels of my feet. The only thing I could feel was the pain in my head. The only thing I could see was the black and white charcoal sketch of the figures. It looked as if they were talking to each other but I couldn't hear a thing other than a dull buzzing.

One figure moved to clap the other figure on the back and as the hand touched its back, I could suddenly breathe again. This time the darkness that cloaked my vision was welcomed; anything was better than watching those horrid, terrifying shadows. I took a gasp of air and arched off of the soft, inviting bed in pain. A magnetic pull that seemed to start from my heart, pulling me towards something invisible. And then it was gone.

**JasperPOV**

I was still searching on Google for possibilities and the history of demons. There was something about a crystal that supposedly hurt demons but it didn't say how. The only thing that it said was that it was rare, practically extinct.

It had been a few minutes and the family had decided to split up, leaving me alone with Bella and Carlisle's laptop.

A movement caught my eye, tearing my eyes away from my search on the laptop. Bella's mouth was pried open in a silent scream. Ten minutes later, she took a gasp of air and arched off of the bed. I quickly ran to her side and called Carlisle and the rest of the family. She landed on back on the bed with a quiet thump. Her eye lids fluttered as if she was dreaming.

**AlicePOV**

. Edward had his arm wrapped around me as I leaned into him; We had finally reached our destination.

We walked through the thick, heavy doors as they opened silently. Each of the doors had a strange symbol carved into them. There was a strange feeling of dread that reminded me of a hospital. The centuries old smell of anti-septic and bleach lingered in the small cracks and pieces of plaster that was peeling from the walls of the hallways.

We met a man with dark skin, his dark brown eyes were almost black. He looked human, but we knew better. He smiled a sinister smile and gestured for us to follow him. I tried not to look into his eyes. His eyes were the most dangerous thing about him. He knew what we wanted, and we knew what he wanted.

**NickPOV**

I awoke gasping, like a hooked carp drowning in air.

I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings; Gabrielle had fallen on the sofa, whereas Renée and I had fallen to the floor. Renée had already awaked and was sitting with her head between her hands.

I stood up shakily as I watched Renée as she shook her head in denial. I frowned at her and looked at Gabrielle. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking at me and Renée confused.

"Something is coming. Something big. It's going to change a lot of lives." Renée said, after picking up the phone.


	12. Flashforward

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**12. ****Flashforward**

**BellaPOV**

"Bella?" Jasper's southern drawl came from somewhere beside me. I moaned in irritation. _What the _hell_ just happened?_

I sat up, blinking, remembering what had happened and where I was. I looked around and noticed that all of the Cullens were in the room; apparently all concerned. I didn't know which room I was in. But the dark blue walls, the posters and the guitar gave the impression that it belonged to a man. My eyes landed on Jasper automatically. Some unknown emotion was shining in his eyes; I felt as if an invisible string was tugging at my heart or something that was deep inside me. I couldn't tell if it was a nice feeling or an uncomfortable feeling. We stared at each other for a long moment, the both of us feeling the same tugging. Carlisle's voice broke the strange moment; I was the one that looked away first at the other side of the room, feeling as if I had been caught doing something I shouldn't have. Something weird was brewing between me and Jasper.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, his voice concerned. He scanned my body, checking for any physical injuries. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Emmett chose that moment to say something that everyone was wondering.

"What the hell happened? It felt and looked like _Flashforward_…but not, Ya'know? It was like you blacked out and so did the other demons and then you wake up, completely confused; like the first episode in _Flashforward_…" Emmett said in one breath. He gasped, his eyes wide, "did you see your future?'Cause that would have been awesome! but it's totally okay if you didn't see your future, 'cause then you'd be like that Dimitri guy who just saw black and then this random chick called him and she was like 'you will be murdered'…" Emmett trailed off after doing some sort of accent for the woman's voice. Esme was the one who looked the most confused; probably wondering what the hell _Flashforward_ was.

"Dude! You've saw _Flashforward_ too?" I asked, grinning. He nodded and then proceeded to high five me.

Jasper broke his blank stare that was directed at Emmett and turned to me.

"I think what he meant to say was, do you have any idea what happened or are you as confused as the rest of us?" Jasper asked in his deep southern drawl.

"Uh…" I blinked, suddenly dazzled by his eyes. "The second one." I said, this time without stuttering.

My cell phone rang, and I answered it, knowing that it was one of the demons.

"What did you see?" Came my mom's frantic voice from the other end of the cell.

Once I had finished explained to her what had happened and what I saw, she inhaled a sharp breath.

"I think a war is brewing. Something big is coming and I have a feeling that it has something to do with the Group." She said, making it obvious that the last word had a capital G.

Nick's voice floated in from the background. "So what do you suggest we do Iz?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "I guess we just ignore it, unless something comes up that's important. I'll run to one of the Immortal stores to get some books and things that may help us find out more information that could help us. I'll ring you if I find something." I said, making a list in my head of possible books and jewellery that would help.

"Okay, love you!" I hear Gabby yell in the background. I smiled, knowing that at least half of my family were back to normal.

After saying our goodbyes, I lifted my head to look at them sheepishly; I had forgotten that they were there.

"What the hell is the Night world?" Emmett asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"The Night world is pretty much another word for 'Second World' or 'The Government'. It's a…society, of sorts, where most supernatural creatures live in." I told them. Carlisle added what he knew to the conversation.

"And what's in Seattle?" Jasper asked from beside me, who was standing awkwardly by the bed that I was laying on.

"It's a store. They have a branch but it's only in some parts of the world. The name is obvious but thankfully, most humans just pass it off as some sort of New Age-y shop. They sell pretty much anything for any kind of supernatural creature." I explained before shuffling over slightly so that I could pat the space next to me, indicating for him to sit.

He smiled shyly and sat down. He shuffled closer so we where knee to knee. Emmett decided that I was gesturing to him as he practically flung himself onto the bed. I felt Jasper wrap and arm around my waist to keep me from falling off of the bed. Emmett shuffled around a bit, apparently trying to get comfy.

By the time the bed had stopped moving and Emmett had stopped fidgeting, I was practically lying on top of Jasper as Emmett was lounging in the middle of the bed.

I looked at Rose, planning on asking her something but when I caught sight of Rosalie's smug smirk, it left my mind. I watched as realization shone brightly in her eyes; Rose was staring at the position that me and Jay were in. I blushed and shifted around, uncomfortable with the way rose was watching us. Jasper made a noise deep in his throat and gripped my waist tighter, halting my movements. I hid a smile when I realized why he'd groaned.

I blushed in mortification, realizing that we weren't alone; Rose had cleared her throat and shot a raised an eyebrow at me before dragging Emmett out of the room. He was still trying to persuade me to play Halo 3. Thankfully, nobody else had noticed the moment me and Jay had just shared besides Rose.

_Time skip_

_"Your Mom cooked meatloaf even though I don't eat meat  
I dug you so much, I took some for the team  
Your dad was silent, his eyes were fixed on what was on TV" _**(I want you too by Weezer) **

I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my mouth. Usually, I liked the song. Right now, not so much. I had picked it for Jasper's ringtone. Usually, I liked to stick to one song for my ringtones – Blessed with a Curse by Bring Me The Horizon - but this song reminded me of Jasper for some reason.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nice to speak to you too, Darlin'" he said, chuckling.

"Sorry." I said curtly, still mad at him for waking me up.

"Get dressed. I'll make you breakfast and then we'll go to Seattle." He said it as if it was a question, but it was obviously a statement.

"'Kay." I said as he hung up. _Stupid, hot southern vampire._

I quickly got up and stumbled my way into the bathroom. I somehow got into the shower after brushing my teeth, and didn't realize that the warm water was gone. I hissed as the ice cold water hit my skin. Once I had gotten out of the shower, I felt wide awake. I looked around and noticed that I had forgotten my clothes. I huffed and wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door after rinsing down the shower. I picked out grey skinny jeans and a long sleeve, black t-shirt that had _'Linkin Park'_ running up the right side of the t-shirt.

Grabbing my bag and shoes I ran downstairs and placed my bag on the counter and started to put my shoes on. I was on my second shoe and was tying up my shoe laces when I noticed another presence was in the room.

I looked up – still bending over with the lace in my hand – and my eyes widened in shock. Jasper was there, in a damn 'kiss the chef' apron, and was facing me with a plate of pancakes and with a cookbook open beside him. I didn't think he was serious when he said he'd make me breakfast.

I opened my mouth and shut it again and finally looked into his eyes.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out. _His eyes were so pretty…_Pretty_? Really!_

He smirked and nodded to the pancakes. "I hope you like pancakes, Darlin'."


	13. The Immortal Shop

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**13. ****The Immortal Shop**

**BellaPOV**

After I had finished the not-so-surprisingly delicious pancakes, Jasper and I grabbed our things and was ready to leave for Seattle. We walked out of the house, locking the door behind us as we walked down the icy pavement.

Jasper switched on the radio; it was set on a classical radio as we were taking Carlisle's car, so I reached to turn it over, fiddling with the buttons. I finally settled on my favourite rock radio station.

The announcer on the radio came on with some random joke about a guy getting four Pringles tubes and putting them on his cat's feet and making it walk like a robot. I found it hilarious. Jasper, not so much.

After rocking out to a few songs, including _Fall Out_ _Boy_'s cover of _Beat It_ and _Marilyn Manson_'s _Heart Shaped Glasses, _I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He caught my gaze, his eyes alight with curiosity

"Sooo. What genre in music do you like?" He asked suddenly, his southern drawl coming more pronounced.

"Umm…a lot of rock. I don't really have a favourite genre because there are so many sub-genres, such as metal core and Pop Punk. I like _The Rolling Stones, The Smiths, The Kooks, Duran Duran, Asking Alexandria_." I answered trailing off; I knew I'd go on forever, ticking off all of the bands that I had listed on my iPod. I was about to open my mouth to ask _him_ a question, when he asked another question.

"What's your favourite hobby?".

"I don't really have a hobby…" I thought for a few seconds before continuing "I like to play a few instruments and draw." I didn't know what else to say. He nodded grinning, his amazingly cute and sexy dimples appearing.

"So, what's your favourite type of music?" I shot back, turning in my seat with my back against the window with an eyebrow raised. I stretched my legs and placed them on the seat, my knees bent.

He shrugged, "I like a lot of rock and some acoustic music," He trailed off, his head turning to me while he answered the question. I nodded satisfied with my answer for now.

After two hours – _it would have been four if Jasper wasn't driving so fast_ – of random chit chat and we had arrived just outside of town.

Jasper felt the sudden need to go hunting, so he parked the car and ran into the forest. I watched as his silhouette blurred and finally, disappeared into the forest, a mixture of greys, browns and greens.

As I watched the rain drops hit the windows, my thoughts drifted, once again to the strange feelings that Jasper ignited in me.

**JasperPOV**

I walked into the forest, needing to get out of the car, to get far away from Bella as I could. Being in a small, enclosed space with the girl was overwhelming. I could barely control myself around her today. I could feel Bella's beautiful and unique eyes watching my retreating form. Once I was covered by the sea of ferns, I broke into a run.

I frowned, trying to figure out why the hell I was feeling the way I was. My thoughts came up blank, only forming an image of Bella. Her eyes a bright silver, dark blue ring framing her pupil. Her full, plump pink lips grinning showing her pearly white teeth.

I shook my head, getting rid of the image and opened my eyes. I found myself in a clearing. I lifted my head up slightly and sniffed the air, the scent of blood filling my nostrils and filling my mind with images of various hunting forms. With venom pooling in my mouth and the sent of blood curling around me, clouding my senses, I let the animal in me take control. I ran and pounced on a dear that was drinking from the small pond. I landed on the ground as I snapped the animal's neck. I bit into the disgusting fur until blood filled my mouth. I rolled over, shifting the dear under me so I was straddling it. I drank and drank until it was all drained from its blood. I finally took my mouth away from the dead animal looked into the face of the carcass as I moved to drag it behind a tree. Lifeless eyes stared back at me, pupils dilated in fright. I shook the image out of my head as I dragged the carcass into the bushes. I was seriously considering hunting human scum; it was better than hunting innocent animals. I didn't feel like hunting anything else so I made my way out of the clearing and back toward the car.

She was now leaning against the car door, arms crossed with her eyes closed and head bent upward, soaking in the rain. She opened her eyes in surprise, as I walked toward the driver's door, obviously caught up in her own thoughts.

"That was quick." She commented as she walked around the passenger side. I nodded as I reached for the door handle.

"I wasn't that thirsty." I told her once we were sitting in the warmth of the car.

After a few minutes of tense silence, we were parked outside of the store and Bella was reaching for the door. I trailed behind her, scanning the name of the shop and the posters that decorated the window.

The neon, hand painted sign was handing in front of the shop like a banner read: Pins & Needles. It was printed in an elegant font with a skull on the left side like a logo. I followed Bella inside, hearing the chime of the bell as we entered. I looked around surprised to see a tattoo/pierce/music store all in one. I noticed that there was an upstairs and above the stair case was a neon red flashing sign that read: Body piercing. It was a very big store, especially for a tattoo shop. I wondered briefly if this was the place that Bella had had her piercings and tattoo's done. There was another staircase, but on the other side of the store. Above that staircase was another neon sign, flashing blue that said 'Tattoos' apparently, the owner or designer of the store was into retro. There weren't a lot of signs like these around anymore.

There was a counter against a wall facing the entrance with a camouflaged door behind the counter. There was a big, muscled man with short blond hair and tattoos covering his torso and arms. He was wearing a tight, black wife beater, obviously wanting to show off his muscled body.

As he took in our appearances, I noticed that he had a yellow tint to his pale green eyes. He stayed silent as we walked up to the counter. I felt the urge to growl at him when I had realized that his lust was directed at Bella. When we had reached the counter, Bella stayed silent. I briefly wondered why but followed her lead, not knowing what to do.

Bella picked a blue biro from the old 'I heart mom' mug that was placed at the edge of the counter. The mug looked like it was over flowing with random bits of stationary. As Bella started to draw on a piece of paper, I scanned the desk. There was a display for semi-permanent hair dye; the colours were bright and unique.

I glanced down at Bella, and saw that she was drawing with ease. The pen flowed easily over the paper; it drew across the lines in some kind of pattern. The pen seemed to be out of ink, so all I could see was a faint scribble. Bella peeled off the first sheet of paper. Underneath, in carbon, was her design. It looked like a flower – a rose. It was crudely coloured in as if it were mean to be dark.

When I looked at the guy's face again, his face had changed from being bored to understanding and lustful. He nodded once at Bella; Bella still had the notepad and pen in her hand when he opened the door so it was ajar and motioned for us to go in. Bella went in first but I hesitated outside the door. I hadn't been here before, didn't know what this place was and didn't even know if I was welcome. Bella looked at me over her shoulder and shot me a reassuring smile. Naturally I followed after her trying not to stare at the way her hips swayed effortlessly.

Unlike the other side of the door, which was filled with bright blues, bright purples and black, this room was filled with dark red, burnt oranges, and yellows. There were blinds covering the window that was behind the front counter. Sun beams shone through, lighting the burgundy carpet in patterned lines.

"Uh, hello?" Bella's voice called out. I noticed movement behind the counter that was placed on the far right. A girl was sitting there. She was maybe sixteen, had light blond hair and an interesting face. She looked like a normal teenager, except her eyes were unusually vivid and intense.

The girl smiled, and invited us in.

**BellaPOV**

I grinned, excited that I got to buy something from the 'immortal' shop; I hadn't been here in a while. I noticed Jasper looking at one of the painted symbols that was on the back of the door.

"It stands for immortality; it's mostly the symbol for the store." I explained as I walked down the first aisle. He nodded, trailing behind me looking a bit lost.

The aisles were stuffed, jammed packed. This particular aisle was for spells and such; it had rocks, herbs and colourful candles. There were waxed dolls and ribbons. There were bottles of dragon blood, and different types of spell casting objects. That was another myth. You didn't need to be a witch to do a spell. You could be a demon or werewolf, even a human; although if you were human, the spell wouldn't be as strong or effective.

I walked down the next aisle, feeling Jasper trailing behind me; I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned at his awed expression. God, he was adorable.

The next aisle was full of jewellery, crystals; some people made there own and put spells in the jewellery. The crystals glowed as energy shimmered around and through them. There were chokers with a plain piece of metal on it. You could make your own jewellery for example, you could engrave a crest into the piece of metal. I picked a lace chocker up and examined it. I kept it in my hand as I carried on walking towards the next aisle, letting my fingers trail across the leather bound books until a name caught my eye. It was a warn brown, leather book with gold font. The edges were faded and were losing its original colour as they started to curl; it had obviously been read a lot. The title read: The History of Ellen Swan by Ellen Swan.

I picked it up and thought about putting it back, thinking we just had the same name. I opened the first page and ran my fingers gently across the old, battered paper. It was hand written but surprisingly, it was easy to read. There was a list of different pages and names written beside them. There were various chapters with different titles, but what captured my attention was one of the last chapters;

_The Swan Family Tree; Information, powers and strengths._

I suddenly felt as if I was in some cheesy supernatural movie. I mean, really. What were the odds? Then again, it could be a coincidence; Swan is a common last name. I pursed my lips and decided it was worth a try; I had always wanted to find out more about my family tree and plus, there was some other interesting stuff in the book too. Jasper was now standing beside me and was holding a small netted basket. I grinned and put the two things into the basket. I continued to walk down the aisle, picking up a few books that I thought looked useful.

We walked around the aisles once more and the deathly, shiny things caught my eye.


	14. The Immortal Shop part 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**14. ****The Immortal Shop 2**

**JasperPOV**

I followed behind Bella like a lost puppy. We walked down an aisle that was jammed packed with books. Some were spiral bound, some paperback and some had leather covers. I picked up a leather covered book; this one had been published a few times unlike the book Bella was looking at. This copy was titled _'soul mates. _The discreet title was imprinted in the middle in black font.

I turned the book over in my hands to see if there was a blurb but there was nothing. I opened the front cover, on the first page read the title, but other then that there wasn't any text. I scanned the book and noticed that it didn't have an author either. I flipped through the pages and was slightly surprised to find out that it was some sort of dictionary. I shrugged and decided to get it as I grabbed one of the baskets that were placed in a neat pile in the corner. I placed the book in the basket just as Bella turned around and grinned.

The basket was nearly full with books as we rounded the aisle and arrived at the back of the store. There was a mahogany table and a cabinet. As we walked closer, I saw what was in the cabinet and along half of the table. An arsenal of weapons.

Bella immediately walked over towards the cabinet, me following automatically.

**BellaPOV**

As I walked over towards the awesomely shiny weapons. I wonder if I should get something?

Someone had cleared their throat, and shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at the person who had cleared their throat. It was the blond girl that was sitting at the counter. Her amusement shone brightly in her blue, knowing eyes, as she looked at Jasper and then back towards me.

"Do you need any help looking for a weapon?" she asked, her voice casual as if she was working at a jewellery shop and was trying to sell us a ring.

Jasper was about to open his mouth when I interrupted.

"I'm not sure…I'd like something small; I haven't really used or had one before…"I trailed off, unsure of where I was going.

As she moved to stand beside me, I noticed that her eyes were eyes of a witch.

"I'm Casey, by the way." She said as her gaze scanned the cabinet.

**CaseyPOV**

I could tell that they were made for each other. Literally.

I walked towards them and asked if they needed any help. The male vampire looked a little shocked as he scanned the cabinet while the demon was excited about the weapons. The male watched her with adoration shinning brightly in his golden eyes, as she answered my questions.

I scanned the weapons and stopped on Twin curved samurai swords_._ They could kill everything and anything except vampires. The vampire stuff was coming in next week, so there were a lot of other weapons that this demon would find useful. I grabbed the bulky key chain from my pocket and unlocked the glass door.

**JasperPOV**

"I'm Bella and this is Jasper," Bella introduced us, coming out of her trance.

Casey was smiling as she turned her neck to look at Bella as she unlocked the cabinet.

"I already know your name, Isabella. I know your mother who is also a powerful demon." Casey was cryptic.

Confusion and shock clouded Bella's emotions. No one was supposed to know that Bella was a demon, never mind how powerful she was. My muscled tensed and my emotions froze on protectiveness; I wouldn't let anyone touch Bella.

Casey was oblivious to the change in the atmosphere as she carefully opened the glass cabinet. She then pulled out two knives out of the cabinet that were covered in black leather holsters. The holsters covered the blade, leaving a quarter of the handle showing; the handle was gold, and it looked like something was carved into the handles. I couldn't make out what it was but it looked antique. I remember when I was looking online I had read something about a Theban alphabet.

**BellaPOV**

For some reason, I immediately knew what they were. It was as if something was nudging at the back of my mind and suddenly I remembered._ Twin curved samurai swords._

Casey looked at me in surprise.

**CaseyPOV**

I hesitated before handing them to Isabella. Before handing them to her, I needed to make sure that she knew what they were and what they could do. There were a lot of these around but only three pairs were made with the symbols.

**BellaPOV**

"Isabella, before I hand these to you, do you know what the symbols mean?" Casey asked reminding me of a teacher.

"Um…not really, but I just had this _déjà vu_ thing…but I've never saw these before or the lettering." I explained, nearly cringing at the helpless sound of my voice.

I felt Jasper's hand squeeze mine as he felt my emotions. I squeezed back automatically. It hadn't escaped my notice that Casey had a knowing smirk across her lips_. What is with people smirking, lately?_

Casey nodded and handed the swords to me as she walked around me and towards once of the aisles where the books were placed. When the cold metal of the swords touched my palms, I was immediately pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_There was a woman with curly black hair that flowed down to her wait. She was wearing a long white shirt that looked as if it was originally made for a guy. She was wearing a necklace that had a white gold pendant. Inscribed on the pendant was a rose which looked similar to my. I immediately knew that she was somehow related to me. For some reason she was wearing a traditional witch's ritual dress. The shirt was crisp white that stopped mid-thigh, her feet was bare. She had the two twin curved samurai swords held in black holsters that were strapped to her thighs. She and her coven were in a circle, colourful candles in stands created the outline of the circle. It appeared that the woman was the leader of the coven, as she carried the ceremonial cup around the circle. The ceremonial cup was filled with her blood; she had cut her wrist with the point of one of the curved samurai swords and had let her blood flow into the cup. After mixing her blood with the red wine she started to walk around the circle, offering the blood to her followers. I was witnessing a kinship ceremony that I had no right to witness. Kinship ceremonies were only to be witnessed by the people who were involved in the ceremony…_

_End Vision_

I snapped out of the vision, momentarily dazed. _What in the world was that about?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced around the room.

**JasperPOV**

Casey had wondered off to get some books; I heard her muttering some things to herself as she shuffled though the hard back books. I looked back at Bella and immediately went into panic mode. She looked like she was in one of her visions; her pupil had dilated to fill the whites of her eyes. It was only a few minutes but it was long enough for my mind to go into overdrive_. _

Casey came back with three books in her hands, and placed them in the basket that I was holding. She saw Bella's trace and understanding flashed through her eyes.

It was probably one of her 'secret' kind of visions.

_But she doesn't normally get visions when she touches things!_

Maybe the vision is about Casey.

_What if something's wrong?_

I got sucked out of my inner monologue as Casey came to stand next to me and placed her small palm on my bicep.

"She's okay. It's just that she hasn't discovered her full potential." Casey tried to reassure me. It didn't work very well; it only confused me even more.

I opened my mouth to ask her what the hell was going on when Bella's eyes turned back to her usual navy colour.

"What happened? Are you okay? What did you see?" I asked her immediately, coming to standing front of her with my hands on her shoulders, making sure she looked at me.

**BellaPOV**

"What happened? Are you okay? What did you see?" he asked in one breath. He had bent his knees ever so slightly to look in my eyes. _He has pretty eyes. Very pretty eyes._ I blinked. What was with me and 'Pretty eyes'?

"I'm fine; I had a vision of one of my relatives using the blades." I explained.

He nodded, apparently used to the weirdness of my life.

"You ready to go?" I asked, noting that there was more books in the basket as well as the two carved samurai swords.

"Uh, yes. Unless your not?" he asked, looking down. He squinted his eyes, as if he was feeling shy.

"Yeah." I answered, distractedly.

He nodded and looked at Casey. "Um, where do we pay?" he asked.

Casey shook her head, "No need to pay. It's free for first time buyers." She explained.

"But-" I started but Casey cut me off.

"Go! Don't worry about it; even if your not first time buyers it's still free," she insisted but me being me, insisted that we should pay. This went for five more minutes, until Casey won.

I sighed in defeat as she put our purchases into the recycled paper bags. The bags were white and had the immortal symbol in a bold black on both sides.


	15. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**15.**** Jealousy**

_"But she's touching his chest now…  
Let me go  
I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea."_ **Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**

**BellaPOV**

As we walked towards the door out of the Immortal store, I found myself looking at Jasper at the corner of my eye. _God, he was beautiful_. Jasper walked under the old, flickering florescent lights that hung on the ceiling, his soft golden curls practically glowed as he bent his head; he was obviously deep in thought. If I looked closely, I could see crescent shaped scars running along the back of neck. They were raise and looked as if they were bumpy. I thought about asking what had happened but decided against it. I knew that it had something to do with his past and he would tell me when he was ready. I wasn't going to randomly blurt out '_What happened to you'? _Well, on purpose anyway.

Jasper opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I grinned at the small gesture as I walked under his arm and through the dusty door, muttering a small 'thanks' as I did so.

We passed the dude who let us in again, and I couldn't help shiver as he caught my eye. I could immediately tell that he was a shifter by the colour of his eyes. In every shifters eyes' the colour had something to do with the animal they could shift into. Usually the shifters had an animalistic look to them. It was easy to catch if you knew what to look for. With witches, there was usually a purple ring around their pupils, hardly noticeable to some people. With demons, you could tell by the tell tale glint of silver shining on our pupils and the silver ring circling them.

As I looked into his eyes, I could feel my skin crawl. He looked very sly and seemed to like to play with his pray. As his lips curled into a suggestive smirk, I knew that he had killed innocent humans before. His eyes roamed over my body, his smirk came more pronounced. A plan quickly formed in my head, going through the hundreds of different strategies.

_I need to name him; maybe I could just call him Steve the Shifter._

**JasperPOV**

The dude, who apparently had a death wish, was now eye fucking Bella.

I bit back a growl and more than one snarl as he smirked at Bella suggestively. Bella's emotions suddenly shifted into longing. Her full, red lips slid into a smirk as she looked at the guy from under her lashes. Bella with that smirk on her lips looked amazingly sexy. The smirk practically shouted danger.

Wait. She was smirking back at him. That meant she was encouraging him, right? So, that meant that she liked him. _Brilliant_. What was I meant to do now? I couldn't exactly stand behind her, growling at the guy she obviously liked. I tried to will myself to turn around and go out to the car and wait for her there, but my feet were planted on the ground and felt as if iron bolts had stuck them to the floor.

**"Steve the Shifter" POV**

I smirked as the hot demon girl walked out of the Immortal store. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I smirked; the smirk that I knew would have her all flustered in a matter of seconds. She smiled back and I fought the urge to groan as I found myself turned on.

"_Later."_ She mouthed to me as she smirked once more before walking towards the tattoo parlour.

**JasperPOV**

I didn't miss the _'Later'_ that Bella had mouthed to the dude before she started walking towards the stairs that was labelled 'Tattoos'. I was pissed. I didn't know _who_ I was pissed at, but I knew that I _was_ pissed. I felt hurt and jealous. I shot one last withering glance at the guy before following her up the stairs dutifully. The stair way was lined with random posters that were framed; some where pin-up girls from the war, and some were band posters. While I scanned the posters, I mulled over why I was feeling jealous as I followed her, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. Why would she think of hooking up with the dude when I was standing right behind her? Did she not care about my feelings?

We had reached the hallway and I could easily see the tattoo parlour if I turned my head. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I had her up against the wall in a matter of seconds.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. She isn't even my mate.

_Can't back out now, dumb ass._

I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and against the poorly painted wall. Her eyes were wide with shock and she started to radiate confusion and I swear to god that I could feel desire building in her.

**BellaPOV**

We were walking down the hallway towards the tattoo place when I was suddenly pinned against the wall by Jasper. Jasper was breathing hard and his hair was falling in his eyes as he looked down at me with coal black eyes. _God._ I quickly clenched my eyes shut, knowing that they were probably turning silver because it was Jasper and his venom and _shit._ I need to think of something to distract me. _Umm…Mike Newton, Dead Puppies, Dead Puppies blood, animal blood, Jasper hunting… Damn it! This is _not_ working_! I could feel my fangs starting to prickle and grow. _Jesus._

"Bella." Jasper's throaty voice broke through my thoughts. I opened up eyes and peaked up at him cautiously.

**JasperPOV**

As soon as I looked down at her, she clenched her eyes shut and started to take deep breaths. I tested her emotions and felt a combination of lust, frustration and hunger.

"Bella." I said firmly as I used my fingers tilted her chin up. She finally opened her eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her, showing her my confusion.

While she peaked at me, I was slightly surprised to see her eyes had turned vibrant silver. Her delicate fangs dimpled her lower lip. _What! She was lusting after that _douche?

"Are you planning on leaving me while you go off somewhere with that douche?"

"What? No! I was going to…" She exclaimed, cutting herself short.

"You were going to what?" I could feel the anger bubbling, threatening to take charge.

"…eed." She muttered. _What the hell was 'eed'?_ I leaned in closer, holding back the urge to shudder as her warm lips brushed my neck. The warmth of her breath washed over me and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Feed." She whispered, blushing as her lips brushed my neck.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

She shrugged and the smirk was back again.

"Well, he's a shifter but I guess I could erase his memory after I fed…" she trailed off.

"He's a shifter?" _She was lusting after a _Shifter_?_ "Bella, wouldn't it be easier to just wait until we get back or if you fed from me?" I asked, remembering that they could also feed from vampires.

"I guess I could wait until we get home." She stated sounding slightly disappointed. Her emotions confirmed my suspicions.

"Why don't you have a little bit of my venom to keep you going until we get to the house; which will take four hours?" I asked her, letting go of her wrists. I thought about offering her my wrist but didn't know if that was the correct way for her to feed.

She bit her lip, contemplating and, finally, nodded.

**BellaPOV**

"Why don't you have a little bit of my venom to keep you going until we get to the house, which will be at least four hours away?" He asked, letting go of my wrists. Okay. He had a point. I pushed the worrying out of my mind and nodded, letting him know I agreed.

"Are you sure, J?" I asked. _This was going to be awkward_. He nodded without a second thought.

"So, how are we going to do this exactly?" He asked, looking willing as ever. I think he might have forgotten about the whole Vamps and Demon blood thing.


	16. So hold on and don't let go

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**16.**** Hold on and don't let go**

**JasperPOV**

I proceeded to hold my hand up with my wrist facing Bella/ effectively letting her know that I was on board one-hundred-percent.

A few seconds after I held my wrist up, a thought struck me. How the hell was Bella going to break my skin? I guess it was possible, but everything I had been taught since I had been turned into a vampire was that nothing but vampire teeth could break our skin.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bells started speaking again.

"Should…-should we do it here or in the woods, or something…?" she asked unsure. I looked down the hallway and noticed that there was a bathroom placed conveniently at the end of the hallway. After gesturing to Bella, she shrugged and followed me as I walked towards the bathroom. Once we were in the cramped bathroom and making sure the door was locked. We had no other choice but to lean against the walls; that only gave us an inch of space to move. I cleared my throat and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. The atmosphere had suddenly gotten heavy and thick.

"Uh…so, how do we do this?" I asked trying to break silence that had fallen upon us.

"There are a few ways to do it…Uh, I could, um, bite your neck, or I could bite your wrist. Or vice versa. It's up to you." She explained. _Okay_. This is going to be hard.

"You can bite my neck or my wrist, if you'd like," I most definitely just had a imaginary palm-hit-forehead-moment. _Could I have sounded anymore formal?_

**BellaPOV**

"I'll bite your neck, if that's okay…" I trailed off. This was _stupidly_ awkward.

He nodded and shifted around so that he was sat on the toilet – the toilet seat was down, of course. He had taken both of his leather jacket and hoodie off to get more comfortable.

I bit my lip as I faced him and held the neck of his t-shirt out of the way with my hand. I suddenly felt like a fan girl_…I was touching Jasper's chest_! He tilted his neck up, exposing himself so that I had better access. I felt my gums tingle and allowed my fangs to grow. I took a deep breath as I leaned in closer and slowly pierced Jasper's snow white flesh.

**RenéePOV**

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I didn't want to blurt if out to them.

I sighed as I looked at Nick and Gabrielle's expectant faces.

"Do any of you know about the Bella and Jasper situation?" I asked them, deciding to go from there.

**JasperPOV**

She pierced the skin of my neck, her fangs creating a sharp sting as they punctured the flesh. She retracted her fangs and placed her lips around the two small punctures and began to drink the already flowing venom.

I closed my eyes and began to feel the weird pull again as if a cord was connected to my heart and was trying to drag me somewhere. I relaxed my tense muscles and let the cord pull me closer to wherever it wanted me to be. It felt as if I was moving physically but I knew it was only emotionally and mentally; I could still feel Bella's lips pressed against my neck. As every second ticked by the cord pulled tighter, more painfully at my heart. I focused my mind on the other sensations; they were practically nagging at me to pay attention. The first thing I felt was the venom being pulled from my veins. I could feel a weird tingling in my veins as the venom flowed into Bella's mouth. I briefly thought about the taste of venom. It didn't taste very nice to me.

The second feeling was the invisible cord and the third was a strange feeling of my mind being probed, fingers trying to find a way into my mind. It wasn't painful but it wasn't the best feeling in the world either.

I slowly relaxed my brain _–as weird as that sounded-_ feeling the probing fingers become gentler. Suddenly I was being thrown into a black hole, bright colours swirling around in my minds eye, every colour of the rainbow. I felt as if someone or something was entering my mind, my thoughts. As soon as it happened it felt as if the bright colours were moving faster, faster and finally morphing into images; thoughts. Bella's thoughts.

I felt thirsty. I had hunted before coming here, so I knew it wasn't that kind of thirst. I didn't know what_ kind_ of thirst it was, but I knew I had to have whatever it was that the monster inside me was craving. With my eyes still closed, I let monster inside me take control or my urges, while I focused on Bella's thoughts and images. As soon as the amazing taste of _something_ hit my taste buds, I couldn't contain the animalistic growl that rippled through my body. I reached blindly and held onto the limb that was allowing me to have the delicious, addictive, unknown substance. As I gulped down the best thing I had _ever_ had the privilege to taste, I saw everything. Every thought, every image and every emotion Bella had ever had. I could see her history, how much pain _Doucheward_ put her through the first time we left, how much anger and pain she felt when she turned; when her blood changed to a more richer kind of blood, how her strange her eyes felt when her eyes first changed colour, how _bad _the hunger felt after a few months without knowing what she was hungry for, how satisfied she had felt after hunting a rapist, but leaving him barely alive, her anger almost killing the vile man as he fought for his life and the reasons of why she left him alive in the first place. How much she loved her family, how much she cared, loved, _and adored_ every one of her friends and family.

I was surrounded by Bella. My thoughts were around Bella. My emotions were for Bella. My eyes were closed but were still focused on Bella. My taste buds tasted of Bella. Everything was Bella.

**BellaPOV**

I shuddered as the first mouthful of venom, _Jasper's_ venom, touched my tongue. The taste wasn't as I expected; I thought that it would taste slightly bitter- because it is _venom_ after all, right?- but that it'd be good enough to quench the thirst…It was the complete opposite.

It tasted so unique. I had never tasted anything like it before; it tasted better then blood. On my imaginary list, blood was number one and blood with wine was number two. But now Jasper's venom was number one, and the rest of the things on the list were now knocked down.

I continued to drink the venom as different colours swirled around my mind and in front of my closed eyelids. The colours made different patterns, turning into beautiful, almost Celtic, designs. I gasped as I felt the weird invisible cord tugging at my heard, yet again.

I concentrated on the taste of Jasper. His venom tasted better then anything I had ever tasted before. I had read some books about Vampire venom and the effects of the Venom on Demons, but not one of them had described it as being like this.

I vaguely felt something probing at my mind, almost like a persistent poking of fingers. The colours and patterns keeping my attention on them, my mind was preoccupied eagerly watching the patterns in awe. I relaxed my body and mind, letting the sensations consume me.

I was suddenly was guided through images and thoughts. A few seconds later, I realized it was Jasper's thoughts, his history, and his life. I saw how he was changed, how much pain he had carried with him until he met his saviour; Alice. How he felt when Eddie brought me to his house, how he started to change his mind at the hotel room in Phoenix, how bad he felt when he tired to 'eat me', and how confused and betrayed he felt when he found out about Alice and Edward.

As I watched and felt everything he did, saw and felt, I felt Jasper grabbing my wrist and gently biting into it. Ignoring the slight sting of his teeth, slicing through my skin like butter, I tried to keep my mind occupied on why we were doing it in the first place. Instead, my attention was drawn to the pleasurable feeling that coursed through my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to moan at how good it felt as we shared everything with each other.


	17. Connect the dots

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**17.**** Connect the dots**

**BellaPOV**

I opened my eyes, just a tiny bit and tried to shift so that I didn't feel so cramped in the tiny bathroom.

I pulled my mouth away with great difficulty and manage to shuffle my feet. I finally realized that I was straddling Jasper's lap. I didn't know how I got into this position but it felt natural. No. It wasn't the whole sitting-on-Jasper's lap thing that felt good, it was the feeling of Jasper's venom flowing through my body, relaxing me, consuming my mind, body and soul.

I glanced at Jasper from my place in the crook of his neck to see him with his eyes closed. His mouth was pressed against the crescent shaped wound placed on my wrist where James had bitten me. I could feel my mouth hanging open as I openly stared at him. The ecstasy was obvious on his features. He was beautiful.

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the amazing sensation that was running through my body. I pressed my lips back on the two puncture wounds eagerly and began to drink the venom that was constantly seemed to be moving.

I was still sitting on Jasper's lap when I heard him groan deep in his throat and pull my wrist tighter against his luscious lips. A wave of lust cruised through me as I heard him groan a second time.

I knew we had to pull back before something happens between us. Something that will change our feeling for each other.

**JasperPOV**

It was the sweetest taste of blood I had ever tasted. It wasn't bittersweet like blood normally tasted; it wasn't too sweet either. I could feel the emotions flowing between us. Back and forth. It didn't even occur to me to use my power; it was as if it was natural for us to be sharing our emotions.

The images and the voices had morphed into the whirl of colours, swirling around a lot like the northern lights behind my closed eyelids. I could feel tell that Bella had stopped drinking my venom for a few minutes. I could feel her shifting around on my lap when she gasped. I pulled her wrist closer. I groaned loudly when the full sensation of the intimate experience that we were sharing hit me. it sent waves of ecstasy through my body. It was like a drug. I couldn't get enough.

I felt Bella's lips against my skin as she breathed in and out it was strange that she had such an effect on me. I felt overly sensitive.

I felt the slight tug as Bella began to drink my venom again. Once I was sure her eyes were closed, I opened my eyes while slowly stopping drinking her blood, but keeping my lips pressed against her wrist.

I took a deep breath and a shudder tightened the skin on my arms as if I had goose-bumps. The smell of her blood mixed with the scent of her emotions was amazing. God, what I wouldn't give to stay like this forever.

At the back of my mind, I knew it was just the exchange that was making me feel like this. I had never felt like this before. Not even when Alice and I first expressed our love for each other.

My breathing was ragged with desire and lust; I quickly opened my mouth so that more of Bella's delicious blood could flow through my throat. My half lidded eyes never strayed away from Bella; greedily drinking the sight of her in.

I could only see the side of her face but the expression on her face was pure bliss. I hadn't seen anyone, anything this beautiful.

Three loud thumps came from somewhere. Normally, I would have sensed someone coming but I was disoriented and so _high_ on Bella that I couldn't find it in me to care.

Bella had somehow gotten herself straddling me. It felt…natural. She groaned in frustration at being interrupted. She slowly lifted her head from my shoulder as I practically forced myself not to drink anymore. I lowered Bella's wrist and held it to my chest, her hand feeling soft and delicate under my calloused and rough hand that kept it pressed to my heart. I could feel Bella's chest rising and falling quickly matching my breathing as if we had both just ran a marathon.

"There's someone in here!" Bella's hoarse, strained voice called out to the intruder on the other side of the door; her voice was unrecognizable. I hadn't even realized that the noise was coming from the other side of the door; my thoughts were moving sluggishly, almost as if I was intoxicated. I quickly tried to sober myself up.

"I _know!_ Hurry up miss!" A squeaky teenager's voice came through the other side of the door. I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye; she didn't look thrilled about the intruder either.

"Go to the other bathroom! I'm going to be a while, I have…" She paused, thinking. "Bladder problems." Bella added the last part quietly, as if she was embarrassed. I had never thought that Bella would be that good of an actress. I held in a laugh that threatened to escape me lips.

"Okay…sorry." An embarrassed but pitying voice floated through the door. We soon heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Bella had lowered her arms and was still sitting in my lap and oddly, I didn't mind one bit. She looked at me with that bad ass smirk, causing me to raise an eyebrow. She was up to something.

She slowly leaned closer towards my face. Our foreheads were almost touching, our noses millimetres away from each other and our breath mingling together. My eye lids were drooping and my taste buds were begging for a taste of her lips. I could smell the scent of her breath; it was honey mixed with some sort of fruit.

"You missed a spot." She whispered her voice raspy and slurry from desire.

I blinked at her, confused until I felt her hot, wet tongue gliding along my chin.

My breath was still ragged. I think if I was human I would be hyperventilating.

She stopped when she reached the corner of my mouth and slowly moved her face away from mine.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Before she closed her eyes, I caught I glimpse of the most amazing, silver eyes I had ever seen. I noticed that there was a barley noticeable bright blue ring around her pupil. _Jesus_, she was a beautiful creature.

**BellaPOV**

I smirked at him, making him raise an eyebrow. I saw the ruby red, uneven line, slowly run along his smooth granite skin, but before it could curve under his chin and drip down his neck, I slowly leaned in toward him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. This was the closest I had ever been to him, and it was amazing. I could see the stubble that was barley their, he obviously used to shave when he was human. I could see every little flicker in his irises. Soon our breath was mingling together; I nearly moaned at the taste of him. My mind was wondering all over the place. _Mostly in the gutter._

His half closed lidded eyes watched every move I made, his relaxed mouth was hanging open slightly as emotions whirled travelled around us, sticking to our skin. Consuming us.

Finally, I built up the courage and dragged my tongue across his perfectly sculpted chin, catching the drop of blood that was threatening to drip. I stopped once I'd reached the corner of his lips. I didn't _want_ to stop. But I knew that if I continued, something would happen that we would ruin the friendship between us. After all it was only the after effects of the exchange taking place. _Right?_

We waited a few minutes for the lust to wear off, even though it never _fully_ wore off, since we had been…well _I _had been – feeling it since I revealed my secret to the Cullen's.

I climbed off of his lap, slowly, my legs wobbling. _Stupid Jello-legs._ I shook them, trying to get the pins and needles that I had only now noticed, to go away.

He stood up and straightened his shirt. Causing me to do the same, and scan myself for evidence that would give us away to anyone. I remembered that there was still puncture wounds on my wrist and on his neck. I reached up, standing on my tippy-toes and quickly licked them, effectively sealing the wounds.

'_Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
Circling your lips?  
Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you?  
I can tell you do._' -** Connect the dots by The Spill Canvas**


	18. The Tattoo Shop

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**18.**** The Tattoo Shop**

**JasperPOV**

Bella climbed off of my lap slowly, still feeling the lust and desire that had been swirling around. I mentally smirked knowing that I was part of the reason why she was feeling lustful.

I stood up, the small bathroom caused our bodies to press against each other, causing warmth to flow south of my body. I pulled my shirt down, straightening it out. Hoping it wasn't obvious _why_ I was actually pulling the shirt down. After flattening out her hair and sorting out her top, she stood on her tip-toes and gently licked the two tiny puncture wounds that marked the skin of my neck. I knew that she was closing the wounds so it wouldn't look suspicious, but I couldn't care less as to _why _she was doing it. After turning towards the door, she quickly licked her own wrist, and finally opened the door while glancing back at me over her shoulder with sly smirk curling her lips. I took a deep breath, trying not to stare at the way her hips moved as she walked out of the door. And I followed, naturally.

We had reached the tattoo part of the shop, the slight scent of blood wafted through the room as the needles pierced the skin of humans, werewolves and god knows what else. Surprisingly, it didn't affect me at all. I pushed the thought away as Bella's emotions got mischievous and excited.

The walls were painted white; hung on the wall were framed pictures of various tattoos designs and paintings that were up for sale. Near the entrance of the room was a small glass cabinet. It was rectangular shaped and tall. All of the shelves held an assortment of accessories, from chunky bracelets to lip rings.

Standing behind Bella, I realized that she was looking at one of the lever arch files that had been placed on each station. On the front of every file had a label with the name of the artist. The one Bella was looking at was lime green and was labelled 'Ed Brook'.

"I'm thinking of getting one." She explained, sensing my curiosity.

I picked up a file and opened it. The designs were held in plastic see-through pockets to protect the paper. There were pages and pages of different designs. This one was full of cartoon characters and cartoon objects, whereas the one Bella was flipping through were more realistic.

I leant against the wooden counter as I watched a tattooist place the ink on the needle and started to pierce the skin of a 20 year old woman. The blue template was traced by hundreds of needles, quickly jabbing the skin. The template said 'Daddy's girl' along with a medium sized flower – it looked like a rose. The font was black and most of the flower was nearly done. He was just adding the finishing touches.

**BellaPOV**

I bit my lip as I skimmed the pages of the file; all of the tattoos were amazing but wanted if something original. I looked at the desk placed against the back wall where a woman sat in her early thirties, dressed in a vintage dress, her hair curled to match.

I flipped through the last few pages of the file. There was nothing there I wanted, nothing there that fit the idea that I had in mind. Walking towards the desk, I smiled as I placed my hands on the counter.

"Um, I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I have an idea in my head but I don't really now the details...yet." I tried to explain.

"Okay, do you want to book an appointment? Then you can tell me what you want, so I can sketch it out for you, or you can have another tattooist do your tattoo if you want." She nodded, her soft voice professional.

"That'd be awesome. But do you think _I _could sketch it? And when I'm done I could give it to you to see if it needs changing?" I asked as I bit my lip ring.

"Sure, that's fine. When would you like the appointment?" she asked while opening a beat-up notebook and looked through the dates.

"Um…sometime next week maybe? Or is that a too short notice?" I asked, knowing that it was a long shot, but I _really_ wanted to get it as soon as possible.

She made an 'hmm' noise; I could tell she was thinking about what to do.

"Tell 'ya what, why don't I see if we have an appointment next Wednesday ?" She asked, but hastily added, "But I'm going to need to call my boss though." She said. I grinned happily as I nodded. She picked up the white phone that was to the right of the desk and pressed #1.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper looking at me with a raised eyebrow causing him to look more handsome. I idly wondered what he would look like if he had an eyebrow piercing.

I shrugged in response to his arched eyebrow and turned back to the woman at the desk, still smiling.

"We should be able to fit you in 11:00am on Wednesday. It depends on how big the tattoo will be so I can't really estimate how long you'll be here." She said.

"Perfect." I grinned, "Thank you! I'm thinking on having it on my wrist; it's kind of small but has a lot of detail on it." She nodded while writing my name and cell number onto the paper along with the time and date.

_Time skip_

I grinned as one of my favourite songs came on; it was still set on the station from earlier. I reached over and turned the volume up.

_"To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part  
but now it's disappeared  
she told me that it's all a part of…"_

Jasper glanced at me and grinned.

_"As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today…_" Jasper had sung with me. I grinned as we both rocked out to the '_Lostprophets.'_

Soon we were at the Cullens driveway. We got out of the car bags in hand and walked toward the door. We hadn't even reached to knock yet when the door swung open; Esme was standing there, looking anxious.

She smiled once she saw us, her expression relaxing. Carlisle came then, standing behind her.

"Did you get the boo-"he started but stopped to gasp along with Esme._ What the hell?_

They looked at us in confusion and shock. Well, Carlisle looked at us in confusion and Esme looked at us in surprise.

I shared a glance with Jasper. He didn't know what was wrong either.


	19. Land of Confusion

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**19.**** Land of Confusion**

**JasperPOV**

"Tell 'ya what, why don't I see if we have an appointment next Wednesday, but I'm going to need to call my boss though." She trailed off. Bella grinned excitedly as she agreed. I had tried not to listen in to their conversation but apparently, my brain couldn't stop thinking about her, so naturally I had to hear this conversation.

After the woman had lifted the phone towards her ear, Bella glanced at me from over her shoulder. Trying not to think of her in any way other then brotherly – actually that didn't really fit what we were…–_ friendly_ way, I raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to shrug as if it was no big deal.

After setting a date and time with the woman, Bella walked back over towards me. I resisted the urge to bite my lip, as my eyes strayed to her hips, once again, watching them sway back and forth. My eyes quickly snapped up towards her face as she stood in front of me at arm length.

_Time skip_

Bella and I were becoming closer, the conversations easily flowing between us. Once we had grabbed the bags, we made our way up towards the door. Immediately the door swung open; Esme was standing there, scanning the driveway anxiously.

She smiled once she saw us, her expression relaxing. Carlisle appeared behind her, creating an image that would have been in an over the top movie; long dresses over the knees, and woollen sweaters. Perfect hair, perfect house and perfect smiles.

"Did you get the boo-"he started but then stopped and gasped along with Esme.

Crap, did we have blood on us? Or venom even? _God that would have been embarrassing._

A second later, after sharing a glance, they both looked conflicted. I couldn't get a read on their emotions properly; they were hiding them on purpose.

**CarlislePOV**

I blinked I don't know how many times. Was there a tint of red in Jasper's eyes? Did he have a slip up again?

I looked at Bella to see that she looked a little flushed and her eyes were shinning with some sort of unknown emotion.

**EsmePOV**

Jasper's eyes were like autumn leaves. Different shades of orange, red and yellows were mixed together to create little specs on the bright golden yellow iris. Did he have another slip up?

Bella's eyes were her usual blue, a rim of silver was now around her irises, a tell tale sign that she had recently fed; it made her look other worldly.

I then noticed that Jasper was carrying two paper bags that supposedly _'made to make recycling easier for you'_ as the font said at the bottom of both bags. Both bags were plain white except for the bold symbol printed on the front and back of the bags.

"So, you got the books then?" Emmett appeared, running down the stairs in excitement.

**JasperPOV**

"So you got the books then?" Emmett asked nearly running down the stairs in excitement. _Finally_ someone had broken the awkward silence.

Emmett pushed our parental figures aside so that he could get through the door and hug Bella. My muscles tensed as my eyes narrowed in on Emmett. What the fuck was he doing touching _my_ Bella? I breathed in sharply. I was about to drop into a hunting crouch when I felt someone's gentle touch on my forearm. Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings again. I realized what I was doing, what I was about to do. I was just about to attack _Emmett _for touching Bella. I had a lot of questions to ask myself and my snarky conscious.

_1. What the hell was that all about?_

_2. When did I start thinking of Bella as mine?_

_3. Why am I suddenly protective of Bella?_

I glanced down and looked at the owner of the hand and smiled, silently thanking Rose. She nodded and hid a smirk. My eyes narrowed. _What did she know?_

**BellaPOV**

Once Emmett had let me down, he practically ripped the bags open and rummaged through them.

I raised an eyebrow. They were _books_. Since when, did Emmett like reading books in his spare time?

Emmett, who was currently sitting on the couch, caught my look and grinned.

"What? I read books; there's a lot more to me then a pretty face and a very muscled body." He stated.

**JasperPOV**

Once we had all gotten inside and were sitting on the couch, we started to skim through the books. They were all written in a range of languages; Welsh, Latin and even Gaelic.

Rose and Emmett kept sharing smirks with Esme. I had a feeling Carlisle and Bella noticed the smirks but had chosen to ignore it. I had no choice but to follow their lead.

Carlisle rummaged through the bags and slowly slid his hand out of the white paper bag, his hand wrapped around them, his expression extremely confused. Apparently, he didn't know what to think; I couldn't blame him. He was holding the two blades in his hand and looked at obviously wondering why in the world we would buy twin samurai swords.

Emmett stopped his reading and looked up, noticing that Carlisle was now silent.

"Are those…are those _knives_?" Emmett asked in disbelief, his excitement slowly slipping into his voice. Bella nodded absently, still reading at one of her books.

"Why would you buy knives?" Carlisle voiced his thoughts. I chimed in before they could start with all of the questions.

"We got them from the immortal shop, apparently Casey said they were meant for Bella, and- _no_ Carlisle, I don't know how or why – and they're called twin samurai swords. Bella had a…vision of her relative using them, so that's part of why we got them." I finished, leaning toward Bella and placed the book that I had been skimming, back on my lap and continued to read.

**EmmettPOV**

I blinked. First Jasper and Bella's eyes were all weirdly beautiful. Secondly Jasper _and_ Bella could speak and read Welsh and thirdly, Bella had bought _blades_? As in Twin samurai blades along with holsters that looked as if they belonged on a woman's thigh? Which was sexy as _hell_. I could just imagine Rose wearing them. And, there my mind went, happily into the gutter.


	20. Give me what I want

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**20. ****Give We What I Want**

_"And when your eyes light up  
The skies at night  
I know you're gonna find a way  
Back to me"_  
-**Back to me by All-American Rejects**

**BellaPOV**

The book I was reading was welsh and was called _Darogan._

The first few pages kind of freaked me out. I mean, the book was about a prophecy. And it was undoubtedly true since it was in the Immortals store.

_Yr rhywogaeth o'r enw y Grwp, wedi creu proffwydoliaeth. Mae'r proffwyoliaeth yn esbonio, bod yna ddau bobl ddewiswyd, a fydd yn help y Byd Nos. Bydd hyn yn gwneud yr Byd Nosmwy pwerus a gryfach. Bydd y ddau rhai a ddewisir fod fel eu ansestors._

_Bydd yr ferch yn cael ei adnabod fel "Y duwies o rhyfel," ac "Brenhines y Llys Cysgodol" a bydd yn cael ei ofni yn y Byd Nos._

_Bydd yr bachgen yn cael ei adnabod fel "Y duw rhyfel", "Consort y Frenhines y Llys Cysgodol." _

_Pan fydd y ddwy gwireddu eu potensial llawn, byddant yn dod yn ffrindiau. _

I stopped reading for a while. _Holy shit_.

After I dog eared the page, I placed the book in my bag and picked up the next one.

We had been reading for a few hours when Jasper decided that we should watch a movie. The rest of the family smirked knowingly then proceeded to not-so-subtly leave the house. You'd think them being vampires, that they would have had enough time to perfect their acting skills. Nope.

Jasper picked a handful of DVDs and sat next to me on his bed. Holding them up to show me the range of DVDs he'd picked_; 'The Devil'_,_ 'Summer's Moon', 'IT'_ and _'Easy A'_.

I raised an eyebrow at him when I saw the last one; he didn't look like someone who would enjoy that film. He grinned and shrugged, all the while looking at me expectantly.

"_The Devil,"_ I decided. I'd watched half of it before and still thought that M. Night Shyamalan was the best producer/director ever. Well, besides Tim Burton, of course.

While he placed the DVD into the built in DVD player, I got comfy; by the way I was sprawled out on the bed, I was pretty sure I was taking up more than half of the double bed. He turned around and I was kind of surprised and not-just-a-little-bit turned on about the way he was staring at me.

**JasperPOV**

Once I pressed play on the remote, I turned back around and the sight before me made me freeze in my tracks.

She was lying in the middle of my bed, sprawled out, looking completely relaxed. I could just about see shadows, like smoke, clinging to her skin; the seductive shadows called to me.

The black shadows looked like silhouettes of two women and one man. Their hands were caressing her body, hair and clothes. The shadows became darker the longer I stared at her, soon they were black. It didn't smell of smoke, it was as if nothing was there. I had a feeling it wouldn't smell or feel like anything.

Her hair was a sharp contrast against the shadows and it blended in perfectly with the shadows. Her eyes were smouldering silver.

The cord made its presence known and was pulling us together again. It got tighter and tighter as if it knew that we weren't close to each other. It was starting to hurt; the pain began to get unbearable. In a flash I was on top of her, straddling her waist.

The shadows were slowly creeping up my legs, curling around my thighs, and my stomach. They felt s if they belonged to Bella and I. Ours and no one else's.

I looked at her, noting how amazing her eyes were when they were heavily lidded and how she was panting with the desire. Every time I was alone with her, I forgot all about my ability as an Empath. She was the only thing I was consciously thinking about.

I slowly pinned her wrists above her head, shifting us so that her long legs were wrapped around my waist. In the back of my mind, I realized that we were in a compromising position. Besides the fact that I could feel her skin against mine, and the warmth of her tiny little body, the position was _not_ helping me concentrate.

I shuddered when she shifted her hips. My eyes snapped towards hers when she moaned. _Jesus Christ._

I leaned down, so that we were only inches apart. The shadows were starting to ghost out of our mouths as we panted. As if they lived inside of us and were being set free by the emotions we were feeling.

I crushed my lips to hers, not being able to handle the wait and strain.

We moaned loudly when our lips connected. I could barely hear the terrified screams coming form the DVD, as we kissed.

It didn't feel like any other kiss I'd had before. The lust intensified. The shadows still circled around us, the smoke-hands still caressing our bodies.

**BellaPOV**

I didn't know what came over me. All I knew was was that I _needed _Jasper.

Jasper pounced on me, while slowly leaning down getting closer and closer to my body. He kept looking around us in awe. I wondered what he could see. I was about to ask him but that thought quickly left when his full lips crashed down on mine.


	21. Lego House

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**21.**** Lego House**

**JasperPOV**

It was all a lust filled haze. Warm, damp, tingling lips melding together, dancing as if they were destined to be together. Moans, whimpers and sighs were exchanged along with hair grabbing and rumpled clothing.

Hips grinded, teeth clashed and clinked. Legs intertwined, needing to get closer still. Bruised lips, heavy panting. Coal black and melting silver met, and stared, greedily drinking in each others features. Memorising each curve and twist of bodies. Every flaw, every perfection.

The shadows became heavier as our emotions grew stronger. The delicate hands of the two women glided along our skin, our faces and our hair, in the slightest of touches. The shadows seemed to bring us together, closer. All I knew was that I wanted more. I couldn't get enough. As clichéd as it sounds, she was like my own personal drug.

And I was addicted. I couldn't get enough of her bruised red lips, of her warm pale skin, of her silky and thick mane of hair. I couldn't wait until my next fix. I would do anything to get my next fix.

I knew then, that I had never experienced anything like this before. And never would with anyone else but her. Like I said, she _consumed_ me.

**BellaPOV**

My cheeks flushed in pleasure as I got caught up in everything Jasper. I couldn't take my hands off of him. I needed to have at least on part of my body touching his.

Knotted hair, restless fingers, and hungry eyes. New, pleasurable, puncture wounds on our necks, clearly stating that he was _mine_. And I was his. The rough material of denim jeans and cotton grazed our skin, leaving pleasurable burns across exposed skin. We were like a jigsaw puzzle; we fitted together perfectly.

Black smoke clung to our skin, caressing and caring. The smoke curled and coiled twisting into silhouettes of two women and a man. Delicate fingers of the women drifted through our hair, over our legs. The protective arms of the man curled around the two women, tendrils of the smoke drifting between our bodies, circling each limb, each contour. The shadows joined us together.

**CaseyPOV**

_A woman with bright white hair danced gracefully in the night air. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress, the dress clinging to her curves, adding more beauty to her form. The blazing, blue fire flared in the circle, black, burnt lines creating incarnate shapes inside of the circle as the woman traced the lines with bare feet and delicate, crystal bracelet hung on her left ankle. She turned again, dancing to the music that everyone else but her was unable to her. Her eyes, brilliant silver, swirling with determination and confidence. Her hair hung in long, loose waves down her back, curling around her body. Her tattoos were visible and only added to her otherworldly beauty. It was Isabella. Incarnate of the Goddess of War._

_The video transformed into a field, the grey sky and the dark green creating a sad and depressing landscape. The trees were dying, their branches curling in on themselves as if they were mourning. _

_A large group of women and men marched through the dreary field. They were dressed in leather and lace, bright silver winking at every slight movement._

_The scene transformed into a spiral, blurring and then clearing, gaining focus. Another scene. Dark shadows danced around the group that were dressed in leather and lace. Moving ink caressed their arms, worshipped their bodies. The street lamp causing a brief distraction from their graceful walk to their faces. The moment was over to quickly, making it impossible to recognize any faces. _

_The scene transformed once more, and showed caves and abandoned houses and hospitals. _

I winced, noticing how the light burned through my eyelids. I blinked, squinting, trying to get to my bearings. I was still in the shop, and had been reading a fiction book from a local bookstore. Well, then. Apparently they were one step closer to finding their true destiny.

**RosePOV **

Thousands of shades of green and brown blurred together as we raced through the familiar forest. Our feet left no footprints, barley touching the ground long enough for the dirt to shift.

The house quickly came into view, the wood and the glass easily noticeable. Sine Esme had decided to go on an Eco Warrior faze, she had made the house as eco friendly as possible; I mean, why not? We had the money and it was the least we could do since were killing Mother Nature's animals. She had solar panels installed, she had made sure the wood had been recycled and even had the water for the toilets change to rain water; there was a tank buried under the ground, pipes and god knows what leading toward the house. It was a beautiful house; it gave us enough room and enough privacy for everyone of us to have time to our selves. This was why we left the house in the first place- to give Bella and Jazz time to themselves. We had all noticed that their eyes looked as if they had recently fed, and not only that, they were touching each other, obviously comfortable, relaxed and almost familiar with each others presences then they were before they left to have a shopping trip in Seattle.

We reached the back door quietly, sensing the incredible amount of desire, pure _need that_ was swirling around the perimeters of the house.

Carlisle being Carlisle obviously mistook it for bloodlust and rushed into the house, his footsteps loud and clear on the wooden stairs.

Esme looked as if she could blush, apparently coming to the same conclusion Emmett and I had. Carlisle most probably would have as well, but his personality and nature of caring, of being a doctor sometimes clouded his common sense.

**CarlislePOV**

The sound of shrill screams of a woman pierced the air, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I ran towards the door where the sound of grunts and panting had been coming from and turned the door handle. I froze, feeling a weird mixture of emotions.

Embarrassment for not realizing sooner, what was actually going on and walking in on such an intimate and private part of their lives. Shock at seeing them this close, never mind _this._ Slight thirst as the scent of blood hit my palette, the blood that was smudged around Jasper's bruised and red mouth.

Bella, laying underneath Jasper, writhing and moaning. Blood covering both of their mouths, legs intertwined and the most shocking of all was the weird black smoke. It looked sticky and needy as it clung to their bodies. As I looked closer I noticed that they formed actual silhouettes. Two women and one man, each caring for the Jasper and Bella.

I would have never, ever, thought of Jasper and Bella doing this. They were _kissing._

**EmmettPOV**

I couldn't help but over hear that they didn't stop kissing when Carlisle had opened the door. Esme, Rose and I were still standing in the kitchen, trying our bests to not look like we were interested in what was going on upstairs. The door to the backyard was just three steps away from where we were standing but, unfortunately, like a very bad "reality", such as _Jersey Shore_, you couldn't help but watch- or listen in our case- and see –_hear_- what happens next,

They had finally noticed another presence in the house, and froze- keep in mind that this was _at least_ five minutes later. By the way their clothes ruffled as they shuffled about, I could tell that they were still fully clothed. At least they weren't caught in the act like Rose and I had been.

**JasperPOV**

The world had started to move again, and unfortunately I was brought back to reality. Slowly pulled away from Bella, still feeling disoriented. I sat up on my knees and blinked a few times before realizing that I had blood on my mouth. I wiped my blood away with the back of my hand, before glancing down at Bella. She was still breathing heavily, much like I was. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and her eyes were hooded. I had never seen anything as beautiful as she looked in that moment. Her hair was tangled, and spread on the pillow. Looking at her hair on the pillow, I realized that the pillows as well as the duvet and sheets were rumpled and messy from us rolling about on top of them.

The shadows slowly disappeared, sinking into our clothes and slowly floated back inside our bodies.

Bella sat up, and ran her hand through her hair. She looked mortified and confused. I'm pretty sure I had the same expression on my faces as she did.

I glanced at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye, seeing his shocked expression and wide eyes before catching my eye and his expression morphed into an apologetic once. He then practically ran from the room and back down stairs, where apparently, the rest of the family were. Bella shot of the bed suddenly, before I could open my mouth. She grabbed her purse and without glancing back at me, she was looking anywhere else but me. She ran down stairs at Demon speed and out of the house. I could hear her footsteps as she ran into the woods and most probably to her house.

I was left there, kneeling on my bed, with my mouth hanging open, staring after her.

My unbeaten heart was lodged in my throat as I realized that she regretted it. She had left me; she had run away from me.

Sharp shards of glass broke as it collided with my body as I jumped through the window, not feeling an ounce of regret of breaking the window. Rage and self-loathing overtook the hurt that I was feeling as I raced into the woods, making a conscience effort not to go the same direction Bella had went.

_"And if it's dark in a cold December,  
I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya…"_ **Lego House by Ed Sheeran**


	22. AN: Updates

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So sorry, I know it's been AGES since I updated last but I didn't realize how much time school was going to take up. I'll be updating as soon as I can – hopefully in July. There has been a few rumours that stories are being taken down by – so to be safe, I'm going to post _Hit The Lights _and _Addictions_ and a few of my one shots onto _TwiWrite, Twilighted, The Writers Coffee Shop_ and maybe even _Mibba _as i already have accounts under the same Username – Cocoloco123. I've also decide to go over each chapter again and to edit it them – I've realized that the grammer and descriptions etc, could have been a lot better. Thank you for your patience – I've just finished editing _Addictions. _**


	23. Chapter 23

**STOP the destruction of !**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Cocoloco123

**Please go to _Change Petitions_ and search _fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net _to sign the petition. Please copy and paste this chapter to your own stories as a temporary chapter to spread the word and to get as many people to sign up as possible :)**

**I have copied and pasted the petition letter above from Change . Org website. **


	24. Chapter 24

**STOP the destruction of !**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Cocoloco123

**Please go to _Change Petitions_ and search _fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net _to sign the petition. I have copied and pasted the petition letter above from Change . Org website. Please copy and paste this chapter to your own stories as a temporary chapter to spread the word and to get as many people to sign up as possible :)**


End file.
